Reading On
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: Adopted story from Razamataz22-After having finished learning the Kage Bunshin, Naruto delves further into the forbidden scroll, accidentally unleashing the army of Sukebe upon the elemntal nations. NarutoxPokegirl crossover; EveryonexHarem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Pokégirls. They are the right property of **Miasashi Kishimuto and Metroanime. **

**A/N: Surprise, surprise. Yeah, this is another Pokégirl fanfiction…but this story isn't mine. The credit…and listen to me on this….ALL THE CREDIT…goes to Razamataz22, this story's original owner and writer. He has had the good graces to allow me to continue this long unfinished fanfiction. So you know, he still has say how this fanfiction goes, but I will be adding a few of my own 'touches' to it, but generally, I'm following Razamataz22's original plan. **

**xXx**

Panting and breathing heavily, Naruto sat down exhausted as his mind tried to figure out everything that had happened since his third failed attempt at the academy. His head, full of regret and sorrow, had sought refuge atop the top of the Hokage monument. He hadn't been able to stand the snide remarks that people sent his way as they congratulated their children for passing. It had been shortly afterwards when he had run into Mizuki sensei, who had told him of a secret way to pass the exam in specific situations. His mind racing with excitement, Naruto charged through the surprise test without fail, determined to pass and become a genin of the village.

He had then learnt the ways of the scroll, doing his best at what had been his worst technique until he had gotten in down, despite it having taken him several hours. A broad grin split across his face as he stared through the canopy of the trees at the moonlit sky, the stars dancing across a vast blue pane. Pulling the scroll off his back, he opened it once again, bypassing the Kage Bunshin which he had already learnt. "What's next?" he said excitedly as he unrolled the scroll further. He had been hoping for a vast array of jutsu, something incredible to put that Sasuke Teme in his place. It would not be a jutsu however but a passage written in a language he could barely understand.

"What the hell is this?" asked Naruto looking at the text. He could recognize the characters, but they way that they were aligned made little sense to him. Yet he didn't need to read them in order to feel the power leaking out of the parchment, as if the words were waiting to be spoken. Naruto swallowed before reading what was in front of him. Despite not knowing the words (or knowing if they ever were words) they seemed to roll off the tongue as if second nature.

Mizuki, the traitorous sensei who had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll, hid behind a tree as he heard Naruto speak into the night sky, unable to understand what the boy was saying. A hopeful thought filled his mind that by reading the text on the scroll that his mind had broken down and he had become pathetically vulnerable. It was not the case however as a golden glow began to form around Naruto and the scroll in his hands before a beam of white light burst from the scroll, sending a pillar of pure white high into the sky, illuminating the sky. Mizuki couldn't help but watch in a trance as Naruto continued to chant. All around the elemental nations, heads turned to look at the phenomenon that didn't look like it could possibly be the effects of a jutsu of any shape or form. From atop the Hokage tower, the third Hokage sighed heavily as he began to realize that what he had hoped to have been prevented was too late. That wasn't to say that it was a bad thing, it just meant that everything, not just in Konoha but across the entire elemental nations was about to change.

The pinnacle of light burst like a firework, sending tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of beams of light across the sky, creating a dazzling display which left many in awe. Thousands landed all across Konoha yet only in the outskirts of the village, not a single one landing in town which left a few disappointed. A single beam of light crashed down behind Naruto as the golden glow surrounding him began to fade, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he began to lose consciousness. Seeing his chance, Mizuki stepped out of hiding with his windmill shuriken in hand and allowed the weapon to fly through the air at Naruto as a smile spread across the traitor's face. It would quickly vanish however as a hand erupted from the beam of light and caught the flying weapon mere inches away from Naruto's face, the young boy oblivious to what was happening as his chanting came to a steady end.

Before Mizuki could figure out what had happened, the creature burst forth from the light, moving with incredible speed before it punched Mizuki with full force, it's hand as hard as silver crashing directly into Mizuki's nose, shattering the appendage with little effort. His body shot backwards before crashing into a tree, the bark splintering as his unconscious body ricocheted off the wood before collapsing to the ground.

Her job now done, the creature turned back to Naruto as the boy began to fall only to be caught in her arms, nursing the boy gently. Holding him in one arm, she reached down and rolled up the scroll before gliding through the grass, searching for shelter in order to allow the boy to rest. It would be many minutes later when Iruka arrived on the field to find his fellow sensei in a defeated state. Without any sign of the blonde haired boy around, Iruka had no choice but to take Mizuki back for medical attention. He, like all of the other ninja who had went off in search of the boy, had been called back to the Hokage's tower. Since he had been close enough to where the beam of light had emitted, Iruka thought it best he take a little detour before reporting back. While he may have missed what had caused the beam of light, thankfully he had found Mizuki, which at least was one positive.

**xXx**

"Why have you brought us back?" asked Guy, still wearing his green spandex attire. He had been enjoying the brilliant light display despite having meant to be looking for Naruto when he had gotten the message.

"The reason I have summoned you all is because there is no longer any point in looking for Naruto, he has already read what is on the scroll and the seal has been broken," explained Sarutobi.

"He broke the seal!" exclaimed several of the ninja before Sarutobi realized that he needed to be more specific.

"Not 'his' seal," said the Sandaime, causing a few sighs of relief. "He broke the seal that was upon the scroll that he stole. I believe you all saw the resulting light beam."

"That was the kid's doing?" muttered Asuma, wishing that he could light a cigarette right about now.

"What was in the seal?" asked Kurenai.

"The scroll is one that dates back before Konoha existed, a time before known history began," explained Sarutobi. "There was a war unlike anything we have ever seen before, more brutal than the shinobi world wars of today by a long mile. Hundreds of thousands would lose their lives every day only for others to take their place without hesitation. This was the war between the human race and a single man."

"One man was able to take down that many people," said Genma in curiosity.

"What was his name?" asked Kotetsu.

"His name was Sukebe but he didn't fight the world alone. No, he had an army of creatures that bore resemblance to humans yet didn't at the same time. These creatures were a personal army he created, a scientist with skills that put our greatest minds to shame. Yet his heart was deep within darkness and he used his creatures in an attempt to make the world his. In the dying days of the war, when humanity had all but given up hope, it is said that one man came up with a solution and created this scroll and with it was able to seal the man's entire army within. His own life ended shortly after, the strength necessary to complete the ritual would take the strength of a thousand men, yet somehow he managed to do it by himself. I can't be sure about the potential exaggeration but this is going back to the stories of old that I had been told."

"To think such a man existed, how did he come up with such a complex seal?" asked Izumo.

"To fight against these creatures, a device was created in the shape of a small sphere which on contact with a creature would seal it inside, the effect having more of a chance of success if the creature was injured. Once inside they could be released again with a much more calmer personality, so long as certain requirements were fulfilled. They would then see the one that captured and released them as their master and fulfilled whatever duty they were given to the best of their abilities. The scroll was an advanced version of it, strong enough to withstand the strength of every last creature sealed inside."

"Now the boy's gone and released them," said Kakashi who for once didn't have his little orange book at the ready.

"Does that mean that Naruto has control over all of those creatures?" asked Kurenai to which the ninjas looked at one another in worry.

"I do not believe so, otherwise we would have utilized the scroll in the past. I believe that they may be thankful towards Naruto, being the one that freed them but since he was not the one to catch them then I doubt they will obey Naruto unless he fulfills the requirements."

"What are the requirements?" asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"I do not know," said Sarutobi shaking his head. "What I know is this, it has now become dangerous for even the most experienced shinobi to step foot outside of the village. Until we know just what it is we are facing then not one soul will step foot outside Konoha's borders."

His words were met with mixed reactions but they couldn't help but agree to what the third was saying, at this stage it would be better to wait and discover what was out there rather than rush in blindly. It was at that moment that the door burst open to reveal Iruka standing there with Mizuki collapsed over his shoulder. "What happened?" asked Shikaku looking at the mangled body.

"Inoichi, do a scan of his mind over the past twelve hours, he might have overheard something at the academy earlier this morning which may reveal some light on why Naruto would take the scroll," commanded the third.

"Yes sir," said the Yamanaka as he performed the appropriate technique, unaware of what he was about to find.

**xXx**

Naruto's eyes opened slowly to find himself engulfed in darkness, the walls of a cave surrounding him. He tried to move but found a heavy weight upon his body, not crushing him in any way, but rather there to make sure he didn't go anywhere. The mass surrounding him was warm and scaly, unlike anything that he had ever come across. "You are awake," came a seductive voice from beside him, causing him to look around.

"Who are you?" he asked only to find a finger gently placed against his lips.

"Hush young one, your body is exhausted, it's a miracle you survived the procedure," she said, her body hidden from view in the darkness of the cave, the little light coming from the entrance not enough to show any of her features.

"Procedure?" asked Naruto as he tried to remember what happened.

"Do not stress yourself," she said, elongating her S's. "I shall explain it all in the morning, for now you must sleep."

"But I should be getting back to the village," said Naruto wanting to show Iruka his new technique so that he could qualify to become a genin.

"You need not worry about anything until morning young one, I shall protect you until morning," she said comfortingly as she adjusted her body so that she was laying beside Naruto, holding him gently in her arms. Naruto was unsure how to feel, being wrapped up in another's arms, especially one's as comforting as this. A soft kiss was planted on top of his forehead as he closed his eyes, a single tear of happiness rolling down his cheek as he allowed sleep to overcome him.

**xXx**

A/N: Hope you guys are as excited as I am to see this story back in motion again. I promise I won't disappoint!

Till then…


	2. Chapter 2

As the soft white glow surrounding him faded, his eyes slowly opened for the first time in what seemed like eons. His hand went to his chest, feeling the vicious scar which had torn straight through his torso leaving a hideous wound in its wake. Now he needed information, the fact that he had returned meant that the seal had been broken and if he had been released, then so had all of the pokégirls that he had sealed as well. Struggling to stand upright, he placed a hand against a nearby tree as the soft sea breeze glided across his body. First he would need information about where he was and more importantly, when he was. He prayed that technology had advanced to the point where recapturing all of the pokégirls was going to be an easy task.

**xXx**

Naruto rubbed his eyes as the first gleam of the morning sun pierced through the entrance of the cave. With a stifled yawn he tried to get up only to find that he still couldn't move his limbs due to the pressing weight. Yet only now with the light of the sun was he able to get a clear understanding of what was holding him down, the thick body of a snake. He opened his mouth to scream in fear but a soft hand was clamped across it, muffling the sound. "It's too early to be making so much noise young one," said the woman whom had slept alongside Naruto the prior night.

Breathing heavily, Naruto now had the opportunity to look at the person whom he had spent the night with and blushed when he saw her perky breasts sitting out in the open without any clothing upon them. Shifting his gaze upwards he found her to have bright pink hair, much like Sakura-chan yet of a lighter shade. The features on her face were mesmerizing as the flickering tip of the snake's tail waved behind her. With his mouth still covered, he followed the length of the tail with his eyes, horrified when he found it connected to the waist of the woman, the human and creature merging into one. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow as he quickly came to the conclusion that he was in a lot of trouble, tucked tightly within the creature's coils.

"You need not fear me young one, for I shall do you no harm," said the creature as she took her hand away from his mouth. "My name is Aizako and I am known as a Sideviper, a pokégirl."

"A pokewhat?" asked Naruto in confusion trying to swallow his fear.

She put her palm to her chin as if deep in thought, "I see, so the young ones of this time do not know of us," she muttered under her breath. "How can I explain this?"

"Umm, if you don't mind could I get out of your...coils?" asked Naruto politely causing Aizako to look up.

"Of course," she said as she rearranged her body so that her snake half was no longer surrounding the young boy. Naruto stood there, rubbing his arms nervously as he contemplated running away yet knew that it would only be a matter of time before he got caught, and the thought of being squeezed in those coils was enough to keep him still. "Now I need you to listen to me very carefully, for it is going to be up to you to tell all your friends about me and my sisters."

"You mean there are more of you?" asked Naruto.

"More than you could possibly imagine," said Aizako with a smile. "We are known as pokégirls, beings created by a man known as Sukebe who used us to fight in a war many years ago. Not all Pokegirls look the same however, we take many different shapes and sizes, I'm not quite sure how many types of us there were in the end."

"How did you end up in the scroll?" asked Naruto, now sitting on the floor cross legged as he listened to the story intently, his fear of her all but vanished.

"It was three weeks before the war ended when a bright light illuminated the battlefield," said Aizako sitting on her coils for support. "As the light struck the ground, a giant shockwave knocked everything back several dozen meters, a giant crater having been formed. My sisters and I arrived their first to find a man half dead, blood slowly spilling through a hole in his chest the likes of which I had never seen. Believing that he may hold vital information, he was taken back to our base where we healed with the idea of taking information from him once he was no longer on the brink of death. A Mysticangel also made the discovery that his soul had all but been torn away and thus it took the best Magic element pokégirls to heal what was once lost. He would soon wake however, with his strength restored and as soon as he learnt what had happened he let loose, attacking all those around him, aligning himself with the humans."

"How do you know all this?" asked Naruto.

"I was the one who gave him the information, that was after we had formed a special bond," she said poking her fingers together in a nervous position before shaking her head. "Because of this bond, I went with him and swapped sides, fighting alongside those I had maimed and killed. Yet this man was unlike anything I could imagine once on the battlefield. I watched as my sisters rushed the battlefield to be completely defeated within seconds by this man, yet he was a man of virtue, and while he injured them he never killed one of them. For that I was thankful."

"Wow," said the boy in awe.

"Indeed, wanting to end the fighting, he came up with a solution and by using my DNA was able to activate a seal which sucked every living pokégirl into the scroll that you read from yesterday. To ensure the procedure's success, it was made that he too would be sealed within the scroll, so that the day we were released we would know that he was still out there."

"Amazing," said Naruto throwing a brief glance at the scroll that lay on the ground.

"For releasing us into this world Naruto, you have my gratitude and the thanks of every pokégirl in existence. However, that does not mean that they will give you any special privileges. Having been locked away for such a time has ensured that none of my sisters will fall into a state of mindless drones, we do still feel basic instinct overtake us."

"Basic instinct?" asked Naruto. "Does this have something to do with the special bond you talked about earlier?"

Aizako nodded her head. "Our kind thrive off of sex, no matter what the age of the other party member," she said and watched in amusement as Naruto's face screwed up. "However, if it is only light sex then we will remain in our current states. If somebody is to tame us however, we see them as masters and as such a bond is created between the two and they will fight alongside one another until either passes away."

"What's the difference between sex and taming?" asked Naruto disgusted by the fact that he had to ask the question despite needing as much knowledge of the situation as possible.

"Sex is what it is, there are no iff's or but's about it," said Aizako. "Taming however is a true connection of love between a human and a pokégirl, it is not something that can be faked. That being said there are ways around it."

"You said human then, not man," said the blonde haired boy picking up the detail.

"There is nothing wrong with a pokégirl having a woman as her master," said the Sideviper as she stood upright, her body towering over Naruto. "I hope this has been insightful, you must remember it all when you tell your friends, make sure everybody knows this information. I know some of my sisters will resist the urge to seek sex for months at a time, yet some may already feel the urge. Be careful on your way home young one."

With that she began to slide through the cave. As she reached the exit however she was stopped as Naruto ran to her side, the scroll in his hand. "What's his name?" asked Naruto to which she looked at him peculiarly. "If I meet him at some stage I can tell him that you are looking for him," he said rubbing the back of his head with a smile across his face causing her to giggle.

"That's the exact thing he did when he asked for something nervously," she said as she ruffled Naruto's hair. "You know you remind me of him, and it's not just your cuteness," she complimented.

"So what was his name?" asked Naruto.

"Minato Namikaze."

**xXx**

Naruto walked through the bushes towards the village, muttering the name he had been given over and over again. He recognized the name from somewhere, perhaps one of his history lessons but he just couldn't put a face to his name. The blonde boy stopped in his tracks however as he heard movement behind him. It was only thanks to his shinobi training did he dodge the ball of fire that incinerated the spot where he had stood.

Turning around to face his attacker, he found a young woman, one who looked barely older than he was, standing there with a smile across her face. She had tanned skin and red hair which seemed to flare up like a wild fire. One of the major differences which told Naruto that this was a pokégirl was that instead of fingers and toes there were scaly talons, resembling that of a bird. Much to Naruto's displeasure, she wore nothing to cover her breasts despite how small they were but he was thankful that she had the decency to cover up her lower half with what looked like a torn brown skirt.

"I'm surprised you dodged that," she said coyly as she lifted a talon to her chin, the clawed appendage scratching at her skin. Her eyes shifted slightly as a smirk came across her face. "Most of it anyway."

Confused, Naruto looked at his hand to find the scroll he had been carrying was now set alight and burning quickly. He shouted in fear as he dropped it to the ground, stamping on it in a feeble attempt to put it out despite the flames licking at his foot painfully. "So you're the one who released us," said the pokégirl realizing what she had destroyed. "I was right in choosing you as my mate."

"Sorry, I'm not for sale," said Naruto as he slid into the basic combat stance that the academy had taught him.

"Well I'm sorry, this Torch Chick says that you don't get a say in the matter," she responded as she prepared to attack, Naruto bracing himself for anything.

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stood in the clearing, a small breeze doing little to calm his nerves as he stared down the Pokégirl in front of him. From what he recalled, she had called herself a Torch Chick and while the name didn't really matter much to him he knew that he had to be careful. Unfortunately, having failed the genin exam, he wasn't permitted to carry any throwing weapons which left him with only the basic Taijutsu that the academy had taught him, the Kawarimi, the Henge and the Shadow Clone technique he had learnt the other night. If he was facing another ninja, he would have at least some idea of what was coming at him, the only thing he knew about his opponent however was that she projected fire, the burnt ashes of the forbidden scroll proof of that.

Inhaling deeply, the Torch Chick leant back slightly before exhaling several small balls of fire at Naruto. Having not been expecting this, Naruto did his best to dodge but small embers from the fire caught across his jacket, scorching the material but thankfully it remained not on fire. Naruto rushed towards the Torch Chick, weaving in and out of small fire blasts as the Torch Chick continued to move backwards as if desperately avoiding a close combat battle. This frustrated Naruto as he leapt behind a nearby tree, taking a minute to work out a plan. Leaping high into the branches, he watched from his position as the Torch Chick took a moment to focus, as if in a deep meditation. Placing his fingers in a cross position, a shadow clone appeared next to him before dropping to the ground loud enough for the Torch Chick to hear. Opening her eyes, her body became surrounded by an orange aura before she inhaled a great amount of air. The clone could do nothing as a jet of flames rocketed forward, the heat so intense that the original Naruto up in the canopy could feel it.

"While hot, you should have been able to survive that, I didn't have enough time to focus more energy into it," she said as she sauntered forward, looking for the body as the orange glow around her began to fade. Yet, despite the trail of blackened wildlife, was linear, there was no body at the end of it which caused her great confusion. Having taken the attack head on, the boy shouldn't have been in any state to move, let alone get away fast enough that she hadn't seen it. A rustling from above caught her attention and she quickly turned around to find Naruto descending towards her with his fist pulled back. She was only able to put up a measly defense as Naruto's fist connected with the side of her jaw, sending her spiraling across the ground as the blonde boy flipped in midair allowing him to land on his feet.

The Torch Chick could only look in shock as she rubbed her face in pain. She had thought that since the boy was young that he would be a suitable target to crave her slowly growing needs. Her attacks so far had only meant to injure, mild burns making a man's body sensitive to the touch. Yet she had sent one of her strongest attacks at him only for him to take it head on and appear on the other side of it unharmed as if he had never taken it in the first place. "It seems I underestimated you," she said trying to make it sound like she still had control of the fight, despite the fact by now she would have torn his clothes off and be having sex in the open air.

"That's because I'm going to be the Hokage!" exclaimed Naruto as he rushed forward, his fingers in the identical symbol he had used before. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called as four copies of him appeared, two on each side.

"Clones," she said in disbelief before scrambling to her feet, inhaling before sending a small stream of fire forwards, arching her body so that the flames covered all of the clones and the original. A series of small explosions were heard as the clones popped out of existence. As she stopped her attack she was happy to see that the original was still in existence before he too was covered in a cloud of smoke and a log replaced where he was standing, falling to the floor in a burnt pile. Before she could comprehend what had happened she felt a knee drive itself into her stomach before she felt hands grab her wrists and throw her over Naruto's shoulder and into the ground.

The Torch Chick breathed heavily as it winced in pain, the impact with the ground a lot more painful than she could have imagined. Before she managed to get her breath back she felt an elbow drop into her stomach, dealing a finishing blow which left her beyond injury. Opening her eyes, she found Naruto looking down at her, his clothes burnt and small scorch marks across his face that he didn't even seem to notice. "Do with me as you will," she said in a soft voice, unable to project any louder. "Just please, be gentle."

"What the hell!" exclaimed Naruto taking several steps back.

"Aren't you going to tame me?" she asked turning her head to face him. "You're not going to kill me otherwise you would have already done it."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," said Naruto looking at the red skinned Pokégirl who looked at him with confusion.

"I don't understand, do you find me unattractive?" she asked as she struggled to push herself into a sitting position, her arms shaking as she did so.

"No, no, not at all," said Naruto shaking his hands in front of him before realizing what he was agreeing to and looked away as a blush crept across his face, causing a weak giggle to come from the Torch Chick's mouth.

"You know at first I was just looking for somebody to have sex with but now that we're talking like this you're actually really cute," she said covering her smile.

"Thanks," said Naruto nervously, never having been on the receiving end of a compliment. "Well Aikido told me to go tell everybody in the village that Pokégirls like you have been released and it's kinda my fault. If you came with me then at least I can have some proof rather than just them going off my word, especially when nobody really listens to what I say anyway."

"If I would be by your side then that would be fine with me," she said sincerely.

"But, I've got this really bad feeling that if you come with me then something bad might happen to you," said Naruto cautiously, knowing that walking around with a Pokégirl of whom only he had any knowledge wouldn't exactly go down well with the townspeople. Also if the Hokage wanted to get more information then she would likely be sent to the interrogation department which wasn't particularly helpful. With an aggravated groan he grabbed the side of his head. "This is all so confusing," he shouted rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" asked the Pokégirl tilting her head.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," said Naruto sighing at the ground before an idea sprung into mind. "I've got it," he shouted slamming his fist into an open palm.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to cast a Henge over you to make you look like a normal human," he proclaimed boldly.

"You can do that?" the Torch Chick asked.

"Easily," said Naruto despite not ever having done something like this in the past. "All I have to do is change the shape of your hands and feet and it'll be fine."

"If you're sure," said the Torch Chick getting to her feet, shaking slightly as her talons dug into the ground for support. Seeing her struggling to stand up, Naruto rushed to her side and placed her arm around his shoulder for support. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"You know, I think I would like having you as a master," she said planting a soft kiss on his cheek only for him to burn up intensely, the Torch Chick giggling at the blush. "Might I know your name master?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said the blonde haired boy boldly. "Even if I do become your...tamer," he said swallowing the word, "I don't want you to call me master, it just sounds weird."

"Then what shall I call you?" she asked.

"Let's start with 'friend,'" said Naruto turning to her and smiling, getting one in return. With that they began to walk towards the path, knowing it would be safer then travelling through the forest to reach the gate. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"I was called Yuuna," she said with a smile. "It's nice to know the person I'm going to be living with is such an affectionate person."

"You're going to be living with me!" exclaimed Naruto only for Yuuna to clap her hand over his mouth as the stopped moving momentarily. There was silence through the forest before the sound of rustling leaves above drew their attention to the canopy of the trees to find three Pokégirls looking down at them. The central difference which separated them from humans was the fact that under their armpits extended another set of arms and once again another pair was lodged beneath those. T go with the four extra arms, another four breasts were located underneath the normal two covering the majority of their chests.

"Spinnertits," explained Yuuna looking at them warily in a hushed voice. "They are spider type Pokégirls who catch their prey in the webs they spin from the silk they produce in their breasts."

"I don't think I needed to know that," said Naruto trying to keep his eyes away from the number of breasts presented to him.

"No, it just means we have to be careful not to get caught in any of the webs they might have already set up," explained the Torch Chick. "They won't try to openly attack us though because their threads aren't designed to withstand the fire I can produce but they would still be problematic if they charged at once. If we get stuck in one of their webs however we might be in a lot of trouble."

"How many different types of Pokégirls are there?" asked Naruto as he and Yuuna began to move again, looking over their shoulders every now and again to see the Spinnertits moving through the canopy behind them.

"Six hundred maybe, give or take fifty," she answered to which Naruto coughed in disbelief, having never thought there would be that many type of Pokégirls now inhabiting their world. "Wherever they landed they will make a temporary home and expand their territory from there. Some Pokégirls like Spinnertits will hunt in groups and share their prey while others will remain alone."

"And they all have different abilities?"

"Not necessarily, a lot of Pokégirls go through different levels of evolution to become stronger and learn both new techniques and skills. With each step of evolution our appearance changes and while our looks may be different we're still the same Pokégirl deep down, just in a new body."

"I think I understand," said Naruto as they finally reached the road, having avoided any of the Spinnertits' webs. "So what level are you at, you've got to be pretty strong to stand toe to toe with someone like me."

"Actually I'm at the weakest stage of my evolution and I've got a long way to go before I evolve," she admitted to which Naruto face-vaulted, his attempt at boasting having been shot down in an instance. "Sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"Not at all," lied Naruto as they began to approach the gate. Out of sight of the gatekeepers, they hid in the shadows of the forest as Naruto prepared to activate his basic jutsu. After using the necessary hand signs, there were several small puffs of smoke before Yuuna's talons were replaced with hands and feet that appeared normal, much to her disbelief. "I can't believe that worked."

"You mean you've never tried it before?" she asked tilting an eyebrow as Naruto took off his Orange jacket and offered it to her, Yuuna putting it on in such a way that the fabric covered her but didn't touch her sensitive nipples.

"Not like that, I mean I can change myself into another person but I've never tried to change somebody else with it, although I don't think many people would have wanted me to try it on them anyway."

Yuuna frowned slightly at this comment, having heard him say things which made it sound like he had very few companions. Every time he made a mention about friends or lack of, his voice became disheartened and in a way it made her sad. Cupping his cheeks in her hands, a feeling which was new to her, she kissed him softly on the lips, much to the boy's surprise. "Thank you for the gift," she said smiling as Naruto failed at concealing the blush. "Now what's say we go tell your village what's happening around here?"

"Alright," said Naruto enthusiastically as he and Yuuna made their way towards the gate.

**xXx**

"Would you be as so kind as to remove the Henge on Yuuna, I wish to see this for myself," said Sarutobi in the middle of a discussion with Naruto and the Torch Chick by his side. They had been in deep talks for well over two hours and only now was the story coming to a conclusion. Deactivating the jutsu, Yuuna's hands returned to their talon like form and were quickly under the investigation of the Sandaime who was both fascinated and intrigued by the development.

"So what are we going to do gramps?" asked Naruto from his seated position.

"Well the fact that we are trapped within our own walls with a relatively unknown enemy is our number one priority, as such all missions outside the village have been cancelled for a couple of weeks," said Sarutobi as he pulled out his pipe before looking for a match.

"If I may," said Yuuna taking the pipe before exhaling a tiny ball of fire onto the tobacco, the heat just enough to set it alight.

"Thank you," said Sarutobi impressed with the Torch Chick's abilities despite her admitting that she was not as strong as she appeared. "From what you've told me, it seems that humans and Pokégirls are able to form a bond through 'taming' and through that will fight alongside one another. As such, once everybody is aware of what we Pokégirls are, every ninja is going to be required to have at least one Pokégirl accompany them on every mission. Not only will this help strengthen the bond between Pokégirl and tamer, but it will help increase our military numbers by at least double. I will have to call a meeting with all active shinobi and explain to them the situation and how we can address these issues, for that I will need Yuuna's assistance in backing my claim."

"Is that okay?" asked Yuuna looking to Naruto for confirmation.

"Yea, that's fine," said Naruto happily.

"I believe that we will tell all of the fresh genin the news the day before they are assigned teams," said Sarutobi. "This information needs to be as confidential as possible for the time being, the civilians do not need to know about it until missions outside the city once again become active. By any chance Naruto, with your talk with Aizako, did you find out who wrote the seal that was on the scroll."

"She said that it was somebody named Minato Namikaze and that he was sealed in the scroll with them, apparently when all the Pokégirls came out he would have popped out with them. Why does that matter?" asked Naruto.

A firm look suddenly flashed over Sarutobi's features as he stared down the young boy. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to mention this to anybody Naruto," he said sternly, forcing the boy to nod rapidly. "If word spread that that person is alive and in this world the elemental nations would begin to shift."

"But who was he?" asked Yuuna, curious to who this person was.

"He was the fourth Hokage, my successor," said Sarutobi indicating the head on the monument. "According to records he died while fighting the Kyuubi, but something must have happened which caused him to get transported back in time."

"You mean the Yondaime's back!" exclaimed Naruto happily.

"Now can you understand why this must remain a secret," said Sarutobi firmly. "Minato had a lot of enemies, some even within the walls of Konoha. If word were to spread that he had returned then not only would he be in great danger, but we too would be in danger here in the village. I'm sure he'll return when he believes it is time," he said, his voice becoming softer. "Now if you don't mind Naruto, I'll take Yuuna from you momentarily to talk to the rest of the shinobi," he said before casting the same henge over the Torch Chick that Naruto had done earlier.

"Alright, hey gramps, will you be able to bring her back to my place later, I haven't shown her where I live yet," said Naruto to which the third nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll see you later Yuuna-chan."

"Before you go Naruto, I have something for you," said Sarutobi opening the drawer in front of him before revealing a Konoha ninja headband. "I believe this belongs to you now that you can perform the Kage Bunshin, also without you we wouldn't have been able to catch a traitor of the village."

"You mean I'm a genin!" exclaimed Naruto as his eyes lit up as if it were Christmas.

"Congratulations Naruto," said Yuuna, enveloping the blonde boy in a hug.

"Go celebrate by having some ramen, give them this note so that they'll put it on my tab," he said handing Naruto a piece of paper.

"I've made a friend, I've become a ninja and I get free ramen, this day couldn't get any better!" he practically shouted as he got to his feet. "I'll see you at home Yuuna-chan," he said before he ran out the door, the temptation of Ramen almost too much for him to handle. It was only when his feet touched the path outside the tower that something clicked in his mind.

"I helped catch a traitor, who was it?" he asked before brushing the question off, dying to tell Teuchi and Ayame that he had become a ninja.

**xXx**

TORCH CHICK, the Blazing Pokégirl **  
**Type: Very Near Human (bird)**  
**Element: Fire**  
**Frequency: Uncommon**  
**Diet: human food, generally with hot sauce**  
**Role: pets, blacksmiths**  
**Libido: High**  
**Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel**  
**Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water**  
**Attacks: Ember, Flamethrower, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Evade, Focus Energy**  
**Enhancements: Heat Aura**  
**Evolves: Combusticunt (normal)**  
**Evolves From: None

SIDEVIPER, the Aggressive Snake Pokégirl**  
**Type: Animorph Metamorph (Snake)**  
**Element: Fighting/Poison**  
**Frequency: Rare (most Leagues)**  
**Diet: Berries, fruit**  
**Role: Hit-And-Run Tactics**  
**Libido: Average**  
**Strong Vs: Grass, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
**Weak Vs: Psychic, Flying, Ice (double damage)**  
**Attacks: Agility, Silver Fist, Thunder Tail, Wrap, Probing Tongue (*)**  
**Enhancements: Enhanced Stamina (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x3), retains most of their intelligence even when feral**  
**Disadvantages: Low HP, very weak to psychic attacks, weak against ice attacks, can't shapeshift if they're feral**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: Naga (Battle stress + Feral state)

SPINNERTIT, the Spider Pokégirl**  
**Type: Animorph (insect: spider)**  
**Element: Bug/Poison**  
**Frequency: Common (Edo, Silver Islands), Uncommon elsewhere.**  
**Diet: human style foods, bugs, plants**  
**Role: their ability to cling to sheer surfaces makes them ideal for window washers and similar tasks, while many police agencies in Johto have Spinnertit on their SWAT teams. Spinnertits are also used in Johto and Edo to manufacture silk.**  
**Libido: Average**  
**Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison**  
**Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock**  
**Special Weaknesses: Similar low pleasure threshold to Titmice. Inability to lactate.**  
**Attacks: Tackle, Web, Poison Sting, Wrestle, Bind**  
**Enhancements: Eight limbed human spider animorph, poison injectors are a hollow cartilage tube under the fingernails, webbing spinnerets in breasts.**  
**Disadvantages: Spinnertits all suffer from a problem with their lung capacity, resulting in tiring quickly from sustained exertion and vulnerability to certain attacks.**  
**Evolves: Arachnae (Venom Stone), Spidergirl (battle stress), Scorpiagirl (Round Stone)**  
**Evolves From: None


	4. Chapter 4

Shino Aburame walked around the family encampment with confusion, as all of the insects within the boundaries seemed to be highly distraught by something, but none of them were so much as willing to tell him. This was a first for Shino and his insects, the host and the colony having bonded together for several years. Shino knew that his bugs would never keep a secret from him and thus he concluded that whatever they were frightened of was something that they had never encountered before. This in turn scared Shino, knowing that a nearby predator was close.

**xXx**

Shikamaru Nara sighed as he walked into the deer paddock, a bucket of pellets in each hand. He had been enjoying a relaxing day of doing nothing when his father had been summoned for an emergency meeting along with all of the active shinobi who were not on duty. As such, that had left Shikamaru...alone...with his mother. Suffice to say that he took it upon himself to do the most peaceful job in the clan so that he didn't have to survive the earful his mother would give him. Yet despite it being an easy job, Shikamaru found himself eyeing the surroundings cautiously. By now he believed he would have caught some indication of the deer, most of them would have come towards him if they had seen him. However there was no sight of them, which caused Shikamaru to sigh in distraught.

Placing the buckets down on the ground, Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, his palms each resting on a kunai. In wasn't unheard of for things like wolves to attack the deer and as such it was a requirement that each member arm themselves to a certain degree before going and feeding the animals. Shikamaru never thought he would find himself in such a situation but thankfully he knew the consequences of not obeying the set laws, and as such found himself gripping the handle of a kunai in preparation.

Moving away from the pellets, he walked deeper into the property determined to find out what was driving his deer away. Brushing his way past some foliage, he felt several small strands of thread stick to him but he paid it little attention as he pressed forward. He had never had the need to press this deep before and didn't really enjoy the thrill of exploring previously unknown territory, not knowing what mysteries may lie ahead. Finding a six armed girl facing away from him was not what he had expected.

Quickly hiding behind a tree, Shikamaru watched as the strange woman finalized the finishing touches on what looked like a giant spider's web. Shikamaru's eyes tried to distinguish the features of the web, despite being barely visible he could tell that the thread was highly durable. Knowing that he had walked through one earlier, due to the fact he had felt the strands on his skin, he had expected her to react in some way, knowing that spiders generally knew if something touched their web. Since this woman had eight limbs and was constructing a web of all things, he was able to quickly connect the dots and figure it out. Since this woman hadn't reacted, to him that meant that he hadn't walked through her web, but one belonging to another woman.

Scanning the area, he could see several other women of similar structure building webs deep in the forest of intricate designs and patterns between two or more trees. He watched as the web they wove was pulled from their erect nipples, their hands gliding over their breasts at steady paces as their artwork came to full spectrum, the sight both disturbing and erotic at the same time. Yet none had seemed to notice his presence; that was until he felt soft breathing on the base of his neck before a single prick dug into the top of his shoulder.

At the feeling of the injection, Shikamaru span around quickly, losing his balance and landing on the ground. Looking up at the one who attacked him, he found her suspended in midair from thread connected to her breasts, hence why he had not heard her approaching. He tried to force himself to his feet but his arms had lost all of their strength as he felt a sense of fatigue wash over him. "Poison," he cursed as he heard the sound of several of the women scuttling over towards him, his mind working overtime as he tried to figure a way out of the precarious situation he was in.

"Nice catch J'zelle," said one of them as she reached Shikamaru, running a hand through his hair.

"I felt him run through one of my traps," explained J'zelle as she landed softly on the ground. "I think this human was looking for those creatures we scared off."

"What are you?" Shikamaru asked, struggling to get the words to come out of his mouth.

"We are Spinnertits," explained J'zelle crawling forward, her naked body pressing against his as she looked directly into his eyes with all eight of her own. "And you cutie, have just become our property."

**xXx**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he patted his stomach, the once starving organ now full to the brim as the stack of empty bowl next to him threatened to rival him in height. Teuchi and Ayame were happy to see that Naruto had become a ninja but do to the amount eaten, Ayame had had to go shopping for more ingredients while Teuchi dawned over the vicious task that was cleaning up the stack of dishes. As the bowls were being removed, Naruto's thoughts travelled to his fellow rookie genin.

"Bet they'll be so surprised to find that I passed," he said chuckling, wishing he had a camera to capture their expressions. "I wonder what they're doing now?"

**xXx**

Shikamaru slowly began to realize that without outside help, he was thoroughly screwed. He had been taken deeper into the forest where it seemed that the Spinnertits had created a nest, dozens of the women observing the newcomer with lust before going on with their business. If Shikamaru had to guess, he would say that the appearance of these women corresponded to that of the shower of light which had occurred the previous night. Every time the Nara had regained a smidge of his strength he had been injected with more venom which kept his limbs feeling heavy.

Shikamaru had yet to figure out what these, 'Spinnertits,' had wanted with him but he had come to a number of possible ideas yet none of them really had a good ending. With his legs unable to walk properly, he was being carried J'zelle, caressed how a mother would a child while her other arms gently wrapped web around his body, restricting mobility. From the slow pace however, Shikamaru assumed that they could only produce a limited amount of strands from their breasts on a daily basis, much like how a mother could only produce so much mild depending on the amount of nourishment they received.

"What do we have here?" asked someone nearby, causing Shikamaru to roll his head to the side to find himself staring at a different type of woman. She stood slightly taller than the Spinnertits and the extra arms and breasts were removed but he could tell they were related due to the same number of eyes embedded across her face. Having been back to only two breasts must have enhanced something as the size of them were much larger than anything he had ever seen (not like he took the time to observe) but he could tell they were a bit unnatural if anything.

"Just a little morsel who fell into my trap," said J'zelle predatorily, Shikamaru swearing that he heard the licking of lips.

"Are you going to be able to wrap him up?" asked the woman inspecting the small strands that J'zelle had wrapped around the boy.

"Well despite being poisoned, he doesn't seem to make any attempts to escape," she said looking down at him.

"It's too troublesome," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Content," observed the woman as she ran her fingers across his face.

"Still, there are some positions I want to try but I'm not sure if I can produce much more web," said J'zelle as she fondled her breasts to which Shikamaru couldn't help but watch, if only for the reason that the woman had pushed his face towards the sight.

"Take a drink then," said the woman, holding up her breast.

"Is it alright, I know Spidergirl's like yourself actually lactate instead of produce web from your nipples but you're not pregnant or anything are you?" questioned J'zelle.

"I just drunk a gallon of milk from that the Milktit we captured, suckling away at her breasts makes any pokegirl who drinks it lactate and from me to you it should help you produce a bit more web, at least enough to ensure that he's tied up nice and tight. I should be able to give you enough nourishment to keep him nice and tight for tonight. Just be sure you don't wear him out, I want my turn with him afterwards."

"By all means," said J'zelle as the Spidergirl pushed forward, lifting her breast up to J'zelle's lips, the Spinnertit drinking at it with enthusiasm as Shikamaru closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the scene unfold in front of him. For a minute he could hear suckling sounds as the Spinnertit swallowed everything that was given to her, small driblets trickling down her chin and landing on Shikamaru's face.

"That's one breast done," said the Spiderwoman as J'zelle brushed her lips with the back of her palm. Shaky nerves began to fill through Shikamaru's body as he found fingers probing into his mouth, forcing his teeth apart. It was only moments later that he found the large breast pressed against his face, the bulging body part feeling like a giant marshmallow. "J'zelle would you be a dear and knead my breast, something tells me he's not going to suck it out himself."

Despite having his eyes tightly shut, he could hear the moans that the Spidergirl was emitting as J'zelle placed pressure on her breast, massaging it with multiple fingers. It didn't take long before small droplets of milk descended into his mouth and in the position he was in he could either swallow or suffocate, especially when the single drops turned into a trickle and finally a steady stream. Shikamaru drunk at a constant rate, the liquid refreshing to the taste but he paid it little attention as his balls began to tingle. Finally the last of it fell into his mouth and he could breathe freely as his body began to heat up.

"Just so you know," said the Spidergirl removing her fingers and allowing Shikamaru to close his mouth, his jaw sore from the forced extension. "Milktit milk is not only a great source of nourishment, but it also gets both men and women highly aroused. Second hand milk doesn't have the same effect on women, however it does increase the libido of men."

"Shit," cursed Shikamaru as he began to realize what he actually was. He wasn't dinner as he had originally thought, rather he was breeding stock. The thought had entered his mind but he hadn't so much as thought about the possibilities.

"Don't break too easily, it's no fun otherwise," said the Spiderwoman lightly patting his cheek. "How long do you reckon he'll last?" she asked of her brethren.

"An hour, maybe less," said J'zelle. "I could be nice and leave his hands unrestrained but where would the fun be in that. I'll see you around later."

"Play nice you two," said the Spidergirl sauntering off as Shikamaru felt his dick begin to swell, the muscle pushing against the confines of his pants painfully.

"Let's go make you nice and cozy," said J'zelle as she ran through the thicket before reaching what looked like a prisoner pen.

Shikamaru looked around towards the sound of moaning as he found several other creatures being molested and played with by various Spinnertits. Some of the hybrids had wings while one which was having its large breasts sucked on reminded him of a bovine. All of them were greatly entangled in the web in a way which looked impossible to do on with assistance, and Shikamaru assumed that they had gone through the same type of torture he was about to undertake. He was taken inside a small walled off area, the confines barely holding both he and J'zelle in a triangular prism as three Spinnertits made their way to the entrance and began sealing it off.

J'zelle tore away at the bonds she had created while walking, their purpose never having been fulfilled since he hadn't struggled. Shikamaru felt more venom pumped into his skin, his arms and legs unable to move on their own as his hands were pulled behind his back. J'zelle worked quickly as she bound his hands together, her web interweaving through his fingers before pushing it against his back, effectively making them useless. With the final wall finished, J'zelle connected her own threads to those of the prison, wrapping them around Shikamaru's prone body gently and sticking them to his skin before connecting it to a corresponding web.

"What now?" grunted Shikamaru trying to resist the temptation that was writhing down below.

"Struggle, twitch, try to escape," said J'zelle seductively. "With every passing moment the pressure within your dick will continue to grow until you achieve release. Within an hour you will be begging for me to come here and suck you dry, and by then you'll have moved around so much you won't be able to so much as wriggle. When you break, I'll be waiting."

Pulling Shikamaru's face forward she drove her mouth upon his, engulfing his lips in a passionate kiss which only drove Shikamaru's arousal higher. As she broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva connected their lips together before collapsing and falling silently to the floor. "I'll be back soon," she said as she turned to the newly created web and began to climb up it, the sticky strands having no effect on her skin. Transcending over the web, she landed softly on the ground before turning and looking at the helpless boy. "Just so you know, the web wall behind you is possibly the weakest one there is. See you soon." With that she walked away, deliberately swaying her ass from side to side with each step.

Strength finally found its way back into Shikamaru's body, the black haired boy once again able to move but to what purpose. He quickly delved over the information that J'zelle had just given him. The threads surrounding him gave him enough movement to move around the tight confines of the prison, but he could see that with every twist that he made he would only become more entangled. The fact of whether or not the back web was the strongest didn't worry Shikamaru, knowing that only under desperation would he blindly follow the instructions of the Spinnertit. However with the growing pains in his penis, he knew it would need all of his willpower to prevent himself from moving around the cage in a fit of rage.

Their final task by putting him in here was to break his mind; that much he had figured out. The poison they had been injecting him with had made him powerless against their advances, and now that his physical body was prone he had only his mind protecting him. Looking at some of the other prisoners, his eyes fell upon a woman with large butterfly like wings with patterns of azure embedded on them. However she had gotten helplessly caught up in the trap and even now, despite movement being minimal she struggled to free herself.

With a sigh, Shikamaru slowly descended to the ground, sitting in a meditative position despite his arms being pinned behind his back. He didn't know whether or not he could break out of this, if he had an opportunity to reach into his pockets it may have been another story if he could get his fingers on a kunai but that was not the case. With a troubled sigh, Shikamaru solidified his mind, knowing that the best thing he could do was not give them what he wanted.

**xXx**

"Hey Yuuna-chan," said Naruto excitedly as the Torch Chick was welcomed into his home.

"Naruto," said Yuuna, engulfing Naruto in a hug, one which he happily accepted and returned.

"Everything go alright gramps?" he asked of the Hokage who still stood in the doorway.

"To a degree," said the Sandaime. "With Yuuna's help we've come to an understanding of the immediate threats to our village, such as the possibility of the entire forest being inhabited by pokegirls. However it will take several days of discussion before we can find a suitable arrangement as to if we can or should accept ninjas in taking in one or more pokegirls as a familiar. I know I will stand by my decision but it will take some time to convince everybody else of my point of view."

"That's alright, so long as I get to spend time with Yuuna-chan I'm happy," said Naruto causing the tanned girl to blush slightly.

"Well, I shall leave you two to it then," said Sarutobi, closing the door leaving only the young boy and the pokegirl alone.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Naruto. His answer was not given in words however as he found his lips connected to Yuuna's, the pokegirl kissing him passionately. As she broke the kiss, she looked at him sweetly.

"I don't know what we're going to do now, but I know exactly what we're going to be doing tonight," she said smiling.

"Don't you think this is a little fast, I mean shouldn't we get to know each other first," said Naruto still in shock of what had occurred.

"We've got all afternoon to get to know one another, take me for a tour around your village and tell me about yourself," said Yuuna offering her hands for Naruto to transform. Activating the henge, Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious about the night's plans and wondered if any of the other genin would have a problem when they found themselves with a pokegirl.

**xXx**

Shikamaru cringed as he continued to sit within the confines of his cell, the two hour mark having passed by minutes ago. Many Spinnertits had observed the young boy and commented on his willpower before going on their way but he paid it little attention knowing that a lapse in concentration could spell the end. The twitching of his cock had become a constant pain instead of an on and off pattern, something he was thankful for to a degree.

"Psst, boy," whispered a voice from behind him but he refused to turn his head due to fear of the consequences. "If you want to escape, twitch your left index finger twice."

That sentence caught his attention and despite the painful strain, he flexed his finger up and down twice, his concentration wavering with those actions.

"Excellent," she said from much closer now, her breath pressing against his neck as she grabbed hold of him.

It would be several minutes later before the Spinnertits realized that Shikamaru had escaped. When J'zelle found out she could be seen visibly crying into her hands as she ran through the forest.

**xXx**

"We're far enough away now," said the mysterious woman placing Shikamaru gently on the ground. "Now I just need something to cut those bonds off of you."

"In pocket," grunted Shikamaru, knowing that he was reaching his mental peak. The woman reached into his pants and pulled out the sharp metal before using it to slice the threads binding his hands together. As she sliced through the final web which connected his wrists to his back, Shikamaru quickly got to his feet before running behind a tree, his pants quickly hitting the ground as he relieved the tension at a pace he had never considered before.

Curious, the pokegirl made to move closer to the boy, only for his ninja hearing to pick up on the sound of crushing leaves. "Don't disrupt me," he grunted, causing the pokegirl to giggle slightly before she sat on the ground, happy to wait for the Nara to finish his business.

**xXx**

Pokegirls introduced:

SPIDERGIRL, the Wall-Crawling Pokégirl**  
**Type: Very Near Human**  
**Element: Bug/Psychic**  
**Frequency: Uncommon**  
**Diet: Carnivore. Blood in small amounts weekly.**  
**Role: scouts and trappers**  
**Libido: Average**  
**Strong Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Poison**  
**Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ghost, Rock**  
**Attacks: Tackle, Leap, Dodge, Web Shot, Foresight, Agility, Hypnotic Gaze, Telekinesis, Confusion**  
**Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x7), Enhanced Strength (x3), Limited Precognition, painkiller venom, nightvision**  
**Evolves: Spiderwoman (orgasm)**  
**Evolves From: Spinnertit (battle stress)

MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl**  
**Type: Varies from Animorph (bovine) to Very Near Human**  
**Element: Normal**  
**Frequency: Uncommon**  
**Diet: herbivore, can digest almost any plant material**  
**Role: milk producer, emergency food provider**  
**Libido: High**  
**Strong Vs: Ghost**  
**Weak Vs: Fighting**  
**Attacks: Tackle, Wrestle, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Cream, Butter Up, Mountain Hold**  
**Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x3), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, slight animalistic features, breasts can produce up to 45 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states**  
**Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (mechanism unknown)**  
**Evolves From: None


	5. Chapter 5

Shino Aburame walked through the streets looking for a certain individual. Inside, his hive was nervous to the point of nearly rampaging and he wished to discuss this with someone like Shikamaru whose smarts were greater than his own. However, running into Kiba of all people seemed to suffice. "Shino, what are you doing?" asked the Inuzuka, Akamaru sitting comfortably in his jacket.

"I believe things are changing," he said cryptically, looking at Kiba from behind his shades. "This is probably directly related to the white light which appeared nearby yesterday."

Kiba's look became one of seriousness. "So you've sensed it too?"

"My hive was able to pick it up almost instantly," said Shino, the Inuzuka already knowing of his classmates abilities.

"I could smell it, the whole forest smells of sex," said Kiba causing Shino to raise an eyebrow. "Don't ask me how I know what sex smells like but it's practically driving my entire clan crazy. Akamaru's doing his best not to hump every leg in sight."

Shino was about to respond when his hive started to alert him of danger, Kiba picking up on the scent as well. Turning around however they found Naruto walking nearby with an attractive girl with red hair the likes of which they'd never seen before. They seemed to pass by, Naruto not noticing his two teammates as he told the girl about the city. It was a minute later once they were out of sight that Shino's bugs calmed down and the boy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "What do you make of that?"

"I'm not sure," said Kiba as he turned back to Shino to find an insect on the boy's finger. It took a few seconds before the creature flew into the air following the target.

"He will tell me everything he has seen at the day's end," explained the Aburame. "I will not make any move before I retrieve relative information. It would be best to keep this to ourselves. Come around my compound around midnight; that is when my insect will return. We will converse then."

"Alright, see ya then," said Kiba as he walked off, giving Shino a minor salute on his way through. Now all the Inuzuka had to do was find something to stop the ever present scent of sex from surrounding him. Shino restarted his walk, knowing that all would be revealed at night's end.

**xXx**

"I see," said Shikamaru as he took in the information the Pokégirl was giving him, having already filled his need for release. The Pokégirl in front of him could easily be called intriguing to say the least, standing roughly five and a half feet in height and having a moderate tanned skin tone, the only thing preventing her from looking human were the pointed ears. This however Shikamaru could easily overlook.

"That's our history," finished the Pokégirl, the two of them sitting underneath the shade of a large tree. "Not really the most classy or nonviolent one but we survived."

"So what type of Pokégirl are you?" asked Shikamaru as he leant backwards, placing his hands behind his head as he landed softly on the ground.

"My role in the army was that of a strike force strategist, I am a 'Drow Zee,'" she explained. "Now that I am in this world however I have no idea as of what to do with myself, I've never been permitted to have this much freedom."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru summing up the situation. "Do you have a name?"

"Zazie," she said simplistically as she laid down on the ground next to Shikamaru. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Shikamaru," replied the Nara. "So what now, do you plan on raping me like those Spinnertits were going to?"

"No, while the urge is there I would rather not stoop to the level of those arachnids," said Zazie in distaste. "Rather I would prefer to build a relationship before I force myself upon someone and I pray that something can build from that. From the way that I saw you withstand the pressure your penis was under, I believe that you would be a perfect partner for me, someone who is strong willed and has a solid mind."

Shikamaru thought over what Zazie was telling him and sighed as he closed his eyes. "Troublesome."

**xXx**

"It's beautiful," said Yuuna as she sat on top of the Hokage monument with Naruto by her side. In the distance the sun was beginning to set which sent an orange glow across everything that the eye could see.

"I usually come up here after having a rough day," explained Naruto. "I just feel so much more comfortable up here where nobody is around, I mean it's great to be around friends and stuff but there are times where I just want to be alone."

"Then let's be alone," said Yuuna turning to face Naruto.

"What?" asked the blonde boy in exasperation looking at the Pokégirl.

"Naruto, I know what you haven't been telling me," said the Torch Chick looking him in the eyes. "I saw the way that people looked at you, I could hear them talking behind your back. When you ran off towards that food stand, somebody came up to me and said that I shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Naruto forcing his head the other way only for Yunna to grab his chin and gently force his head towards her.

"Naruto, I don't know why those people down there dislike you but we can start anew, just you and me, we could run away from here and just live by ourselves," suggested Yuuna.

"I...I can't, Konoha is my home and even if people here don't like me they're going to have to put up with me," said Naruto looking at the ground below him. There was a minute's silence, neither one of them wanting to say anything before the young boy found himself wrapped in the arms of Yuuna, the Pokégirl using her Warm Embrace technique, the heat helping relax the young boy.

"Okay Naruto," she said softly into his ear.

"Thank you," replied the blonde boy as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

**xXx**

"Hey son, where have you been?" asked Shikaku as the door to the family home slid open. There was no immediate response but that didn't faze the elder Nara, listening closely to hear his son walking towards where the Shogi board was outside. However as he listened, he could hear a second set of footsteps behind him and while it may have been out of character he felt that this was something he may want to look into before his wife found out. With a sigh he pushed himself away from the table, taking a final sip of his tea as he did so, before making his way outside finding Shikamaru explaining the rules of the game to the young woman sitting opposite him. Before he chose to speak up he noticed the pointed ears and the fact that very few people in Konoha achieved that level of skin tone quickly sent triggers from the day's meeting into gear.

"We only get told about these Pokégirls today and you've already brought one home," he said nonchalantly.

"I hope I am not intruding," said Zazie looking up at Shikaku.

"So long as you don't make that much noise in bed I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru in his most aggressive tone, one that carried a slight hint of annoyance.

"Unlike other Pokégirls, I don't need to be tamed as regularly," explained Zazie.

"I see," said Shikaku gathering the information before looking at his son. "By the way, have you seen any of the deer around? It's unusual for the forest to be this quiet."

"Not sure," lied Shikamaru with a straight face. "Why don't you go find out while I teach Zazie how to play? After all if mum comes home..." He only needed to leave it at that, the general threat carrying over at the word 'mum.'

"I'll see you in a bit," said Shikaku as he hoped off the porch and headed into the forest.

"That was rather mean of you," said Zazie once the elder Nara was out of sight.

"He'll be fine, wouldn't be surprised if he comes out unscathed," said Shikamaru as he restarted telling Zazie what each individual piece on the board did.

**xXx**

"Alright, are you ready?" asked Yuuna as the moon hung high in the sky as the steady beat of rain hammered at the roof. She and Naruto had stayed in each other's embrace for nearly an hour as dusk became night. They had only split as the first signs of rain began to lightly hit their skin and they quickly found themselves running for cover. It hadn't taken them long to reach Naruto's apartment and after a brief feed and a shower, Naruto was nervously laying in bed as Yuuna stood by the bathroom door. While Yuuna had only a towel hiding her nudity, Naruto had none, his shaft open for the Pokégirl to see.

"I guess," said Naruto swallowing deeply, unsure of how he was going to proceed. Yuuna took the opportunity however as she let her towel drop to the floor, revealing everything for Naruto to see. Taking slow steady steps, Yuuna walked towards Naruto with her hips swaying side to side seductively. As she got close she ran her talons over Naruto's torso gently, tickling the skin before turning and leaping on top of the boy, kneeling with a leg on either side of his chest.

"So what now?" asked Naruto having no experience in this department.

"Foreplay," said Yuuna smiling as she leant forward so her nose pressed against Naruto's before she touched her lips against his, gently kissing them. As the kiss continued, Naruto began reacting on primal instinct, his hands caressing Yuuna as the interaction intensified. Likewise, Yuuna's hands found their way underneath Naruto and once again she found herself using Warm Embrace as a means to help Naruto relax. Naruto broke the kiss as his hand pulled Yuuna's head further downwards until he began to nibble on her ear, something which caused the pokegirl to moan softly.

"Please Naruto, stick it in me," begged Yuuna.

"You started this," teased Naruto as one of his hands found its way to Yuuna's chest and his fingers started tweaking her nipple causing the girl to freeze momentarily.

"Naruto," she said weakly as her juices began to leak over Naruto's chest as she slowly slid back towards his member. Naruto prevented her from getting any closer however as his remaining hand grasped her ass and squeezed gently, massaging the muscle while keeping her in position. "Please, I need it."

"Do you, do you really?" asked Naruto whispering softly into her ear.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Yuuna, her voice growing steadily louder.

"As you wish," said Naruto as he allowed Yuuna to slip further back until her vagina clasped around his cock. The experience was unlike anything Naruto had ever felt before as he felt Yuuna's inner walls tighten around his penis, a groan of pleasure escaping Naruto's mouth as Yuuna once again began kissing his lips, her body rocking back and forth. With each movement Naruto felt like he was in a state of heaven as he felt his dick penetrate deeper and deeper into Yuuna, the Pokégirl enjoying as much if not more than him.

Naruto's eyes quickly widened as he felt something quickly swell within his balls and he arched his back. "Yuuna-chan," he managed to get out before his load was swiftly delivered to Yuuna's waiting pussy, trails of semen leaking out and onto Naruto. The effort however had almost crippled Naruto, the boy feeling as if every inch of energy he had had was taken out of him in a single instance. Yuuna seemed to have noticed this as well and as she knew this was Naruto's first time, she wasn't going to push further. Rather she settled down resting on top of Naruto with his cock still tightly held within her, allowing heat to radiate from her body which helped both of them feel the effects of the day wash over them. Before he fell asleep, Naruto's eyes landed onto the single book he had, one of the only birthday presents he had ever received, the words 'Icha Icha Paradise,' inscribed on the cover.

**xXx**

"How long will it take?" asked Kiba as he paced the outside of the Aburame compound, Shino waiting patiently nearby standing at the base of a tree. He had opted not to bring Akamaru along, allowing the pup to get some much needed sleep. A few members of the clan had quickly become sick of the smell and had done their best to mask the smell with whatever they could find, including rotting pieces of meat. Kiba had to admit though it smelt a lot better than sex.

"It will be here any minute," said Shino and as if right on time a slight buzzing was heard as the insect in question flew into sight, quickly telling its keeper all that it knew. Minutes passed before the insect returned inside of Shino before the Aburame began to undo the top button of the jacket which covered most of his face.

"What'd it say?" asked Kiba before Shino turned away from him before vomiting onto the base of the tree, the information he had received simply to repulsive. Kiba swallowed nervously wondering if he even wanted to know what the insect user had been told.

**xXx**

"What are we doing here?" asked Sakura as she looked around the class to see all of the other graduates of the recent genin exam once again seated in their usual positions in class. It had only been a few days prior that all of the new shinobi had been informed that they were required to tend an important meeting that would help determine whether or not they would make it in the ninja world. Sakura took her seat but was surprised for once when she didn't hear the pestering of Naruto for the pink haired girl to come sit next to her. Looking at the blonde she found him wearing a goofy smile but unlike the ones she had grown used to seeing, this one seemed...different but she was unable to place how.

"Glad you could all make it," said Iruka as he stepped into the class, everybody's eyes quickly focusing on him. "Now, tomorrow is the day where you would usually be assigned your genin team."

"Usually?" asked Choji picking up on the use of the word.

"This year we are going to do something a little different," explained Iruka. "Tomorrow, all of you will be required to meet up at training ground three at eight o'clock where you will be given two objectives, one of which will be to fight against one of your potential Jōnin teachers."

"That's impossible," shouted one of the students in the back row.

"He said fight, not defeat," said Shikamaru quickly dissolving the growing concern.

"Be that as it may," said Iruka regaining the attention of the class, "That is the second objective, the first being something which is to remain hidden to you until you arrive tomorrow. Before you complain, know that withheld information is sometimes a given in the shinobi industry from enemies, from clients and even your own team. This is not the time for that however." Taking a moment to rest his voice, Iruka picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the chalkboard in large broad letters, spelling out a three letter word which had many of the students cringing. "Now," he said pointing to the board, "What do you guys know about sex?"

**xXx**

DROW ZEE, the Elf Variant Pokégirl**  
**Type: Near Human**  
**Element: Psychic/Magic**  
**Frequency: Rare (Indigo) to Uncommon (Crimson)**  
**Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore)**  
**Role: originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance, strategic strikes**  
**Libido: varies (usually Low to Average)**  
**Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison, Fighting**  
**Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost**  
**Attacks: Water gun, Ember, Spark, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab, Shadow Possession, Low to Moderate Magical Spells**  
**Enhancements: Infravision, Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), immunity to poison, Longevity**  
**Disadvantage: Highly susceptible to Attraction effect**  
**Evolves: Elf (Sun Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Golden Elf (Angel Stone)**  
**Evolves From: None


	6. Chapter 6

The newly appointed Genin stood awkwardly in the center of the field, a bold twenty four in number. Across from them stood seven Jōnin, all of them knowing that there was a possibility that the young teenagers standing across from them could potentially be members of their team. Their analytical looks fazed many of the students as if their very souls were being gazed at. It would be the pink haired genin who broke the silence however. "Excuse me," said Sakura drawing the attention to her, "But shouldn't there be eight Jōnin here?"

"You don't need to worry about him, he'll be here when he's ready," answered one of the Jōnin.

"What time was he told to come?" whispered Kurenai to Asuma.

"An hour and a half ago," replied the Sandaime's son as he lit a cigarette. "He should be here within half an hour."

Nodding in understanding, Kurenai stepped forward, being the only Kunoichi Jōnin who was willing to take on a Genin team, she believed it was her responsibility to inform the genin of the perils that lay ahead. "Listen up everyone, you may think that you are trained ninja but we're here to tell you that you are nowhere near ready for action in the field."

"What!" came the exasperated cry of several students.

"But we passed the test didn't we?" said one of the students distraught at the new found information.

"Do you simply believe that knowing three simple techniques is going to help you survive?" asked Kurenai to which the students quickly became silent as the Jōnin continued. "One of the most important things in the ninja world however is not solely the strength of an individual. While helpful it doesn't matter how strong you are if your back is never protected."

"Figures," muttered Shikamaru having already figured this part out from the information given yesterday.

"The objective you have today is to find your ideal partner and then the two of you will fight against one of us Jōnin as a team while the other Jōnin will judge your performance and thus teams will be created," explained Kurenai.

"Sasuke-kun's my partner" shouted practically all of the girls staring at the Uchiha.

"None of you will be Sasuke's partner," said Kurenai causing all eyes to quickly snap focus towards her. "As some of you may have realized, there has been little word from other towns lately and that is because we are trapped within our own walls. Even now as we speak there are multiple eyes watching us from everywhere, from the river, from the woods and even from underground, waiting for an opportunity to strike at the unlucky few who dare cross their path."

"We're surrounded by the enemy!" shrieked Ino in shock.

"They are not the enemy," said Asuma speaking up.

"These creatures were transported here a week ago from the bright lights which illuminated the sky many nights ago," continued Kurenai. "All of these creatures are humanoid in shape and have the same belief sets as humans but to our knowledge they are all incredibly strong. You must go into the woods earn the respect of one of these creatures so that they will fight alongside you, you may have to potentially tame them. After today you will fight together and you will work as team members together along with whoever else is placed on your Genin team."

"What do you mean by 'tame?'" asked Choji.

"It means we've got to have sex with them," said Naruto causing screeches to sound all around them.

"Baka Naruto, don't say stuff like that to scare us," said Sakura brandishing her fist threateningly.

"He's right," said Shikamaru causing all eyes to focus on him. "These hybrids show respect through violence and sex, if you can best them and if necessary tame them they will pledge their loyalty to you."

"Is this true?" asked Sasuke focusing on the Jōnin in front of him.

"Every word," said Kurenai. "You will need every bit of your training to successfully go out and collect at least one teammate whom you will fight alongside."

"Wait if we're meant to have sex with them what happens if a guy runs into a male creature?" asked a male student shivering at the thought.

"They are called Pokegirls, and like their name suggests there are only female creatures surrounding us at the moment. Also if you are beaten in battle, there is little chance of you ever coming back."

"S-scary," whispered Hinata under her breath.

"These things will kill us!" exclaimed Kiba wondering if he was willing to risk his life just to become a Genin.

"That is unlikely, more likely is that you will be taken away and continually used as breeding stock and things for them to get off on," said Kurenai disgusted by what she was saying. A few of the looks she received of this however told her that some of the males didn't care if they returned or not. "You have until one o'clock to come back and present yourself and your Pokégirl in a fight. Begin!"

In a flash the male students vanished from sight, basic needs driving them forward except for Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru. "I've never seen Choji move so fast," said Shikamaru as he saw his friend vanish into the tree line. Behind them all of the girls had yet to make a move, too nervous to step forward into the dangers within. None of them expected Hinata to be the first one to walk towards the river surrounding them. A few of the girls cried out to her in warning but she paid them little attention as she held her hands close to her chest.

'_I must not be weak in front of Naruto-kun,'_ she thought as she mentally prepared herself to encounter whatever Pokégirl she found. Hinata's movements seemed to be the necessary inspiration that the girls needed before they took off in groups, none really wanting to travel alone. As they made it to the woods, the Jōnin turned their attention to the three boys in front of them.

"What are you waiting for?" asked one of the Jōnin.

"I merely have a question," said Shino which caused a few eyebrows to raise. "It was mentioned that we need to return with at least one Pokégirl, so I take it if we can collect more in the time limit that will be permitted."

"There's nothing against it, I wish you luck," said Asuma as Shino disappeared from view. The Jōnin then turned his gaze towards the two remaining Genin. "I figure from the fact you two were able to answer some of the questions that you have already completed the first half of this challenge."

"Yuuna-chan and I figured it out last night, she'll be here soon," said Naruto pumping his fist excitedly.

"Zazie and I are ready to get this over and done with," said Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets.

"If so where is she?" asked one of the Jōnin stepping forward.

"If I were to tell you that wouldn't make me a good ninja," said Shikamaru. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"Challenge accepted," said the Jōnin as his comrades and Naruto leapt away to a safe distance. Shikamaru's hands quickly formed into the rat seal as his shadow began to extend. The Jōnin leapt away with little difficulty as the shadow reached its limit only several inches away from where he stood. The Jōnin was quickly about to boast however was interrupted as a form leapt out of the tip of Shikamaru's shadow, Zazie having teleported to the position prepared to attack as she swung her right fist forward with a ball of fire tucked within her palm. The Jōnin quickly raised his hands to block the technique but left himself vulnerable as Zazie's left hand struck underneath his guard with electricity dancing around her fingers. There was a brief scream of pain as electricity ran through the Jōnin's body as Zazie poured more energy into the technique before the Jōnin collapsed to his knees, unable to support his own weight any longer.

Zazie smiled before dropping to one knee, having exhausted a great deal of her power in an instant. Shikamaru was there in an instant however, draping her arm over his shoulder helping her back to her feet. "You did great," he complimented sincerely before his lips were engulfed by the Drow Zee's.

"That was over quick," said Kurenai as she watched the Genin make out with his Pokégirl.

"He was able to find a Pokégirl who could fight alongside him perfectly, able to hide within a shadow and strike without warning," analyzed Asuma with a smile.

"When could Shikamaru fight?" said Naruto as sweat formed on his brow. It didn't take long for the Uzumaki to realize that Shikamaru had probably planned this before even coming to the fields and now he wished that he and Yuuna had discussed tactics the prior night. His eyes browed however before he turned and ran off, intent to find the Torch Chick and discuss the new developments.

**xXx**

Ino walked through the woods taking only small steps as she went. Nearly half an hour had passed and she had yet to encounter one of these so called Pokegirls. Part of her wished to believe that this was all an elaborate hoax, a final test of the new Genin before they were ready for missions. It was not to be however as she passed into a clearing to find two women on the ground. Unlike humans however, both of these girls had long rabbit ears sticking out of the top of their heads while their skin was covered in a soft fur. Ino could also see that they had paws rather than feet or hands and she couldn't help but swallow nervously at the indecency done to these two creatures.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned as she knelt down beside one, rolling her over onto her back. She immediately regretted the decision however as her sense of smell clearly picked up the scent of orgasmic juices that the Pokégirl had been covering. From her mouth were still faint moans of pleasure which caused Ino to stand up in shock, only for her back to press up against something. Before she could turn around however an arm draped under her armpit only for the palm to firmly grasp her breast.

"Not bad," said a sultry voice as warm breath pressed against her ear before a tongue gently licked the earlobe causing Ino to shiver involuntarily. "From your age I doubt you have any experience, but let's see if you have any potential."

Ino was pushed away, allowing the blonde haired girl to look at her attacker and couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. She stood just under six feet with bright golden hair along with mild tanned skin. Whatever breasts Ino had accumulated thus far in life were dwarfed by the large mounds the Pokégirl possessed. Ino couldn't help but think that with the facial features the way they were that she could potentially be looking at a goddess. The Pokégirl lifted up her hand and clicked her fingers, causing Ino once again to feel a pressure on her breast. Immediately she believed that there was a second Pokégirl who was following orders but as she looked down at herself she couldn't see anything grabbing her yet she could still feel the pressure. "What is this?" she said as she tried to ignore the affectionate touch.

"Phantom Touch," explained the Pokegirl as Ino felt a licking sensation on her ear. "It's an imprint into your mind of what I did just before in order to stimulate the opponent."

"This is a fight?" questioned Ino as she grasped her ear tightly but the licking sensation continued beneath her fingers.

"I heard what you humans were saying over in the field," said the Pokegirl as she placed her hands together, palms facing opposite directions as she began to concentrate. "If you're not careful though you could be the one getting tamed here, it's been a while since I've broken a human into submission."

"What are you?" said Ino as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai in an attempt to defend herself.

"I'm a Soixante-Neuf, more commonly known as a Xante," introduced the Pokégirl as she split her hands to show a translucent orb floating between her fingers. "As you may have figured from those two behind you, I specialize in sexual attacks."

"What kind of fight is this?" shouted Ino as she hurled her kunai as the Xante tossed the orb at a ferocious speed. The orb connected with the kunai and the metal object dropped to the ground as the orb continued towards Ino. She prepared herself to leap out of the way but a sudden squeeze to her breast caused her to freeze momentarily as she became absorbed in the pleasure. That was all that was needed as the orb connected with her torso and exploded on impact, covering the blonde genin in a wave of white goo as her body was sent spiraling backwards, crashing painfully into a tree.

Blood spurted out of Ino's mouth as she took the brunt of the attack in full force as she desperately tried to get up to her feet after taking the hardest hit in her life. Her moves however were sluggish as she tried to wipe slime from her eyes to have little effect, her fingers coated in the same goo. "The only way you're getting the effects of the goo cannon off is by washing yourself," said the Xante as she knelt next to Ino who took a wild swing at the Pokégirl only for her to catch her hand. "Now, now don't be like that," she teased as she reached forward grabbing Ino's dress only to rip it off in a single swing of the hand.

Ino gasped in shock as she felt her clothes get torn away, opening her eyes the barest of margins to see through the slime coating the Xante's face opposite hers, their noses nearly touching. "C'mon," said the Xante in a teasing tone. "We're only just getting started." With that she closed the gap between her and Ino as her lips pressed against the blonde girl's, her tongue quickly pushing its way into Ino's mouth. Ino felt the slimy appendage rub against her own tongue but couldn't do anything against it as the Xante grasped her breast in one hand, forcibly massaging it while her other hand had slid underneath her undergarments, her fingers pressing against Ino's womanhood. Ino raised her fists to her side but couldn't bring herself to strike the Xante as the pleasure became unbearable. Her arms wrapped around the Pokégirl and she began kissing back as the Xante internally smiled at the situation as Ino wondered if she could get out of the situation or if she even wanted to.

**xXx**

"Naruto?" said Yuuna as she ran into the hyperactive blonde.

"Yuuna-chan, we've got to fight together," explained Naruto.

"We figured that out yesterday," said Yuuna looking at Naruto.

"Yes but we need to make a plan to fight with a Jōnin," explained Naruto. "If we go in and just try and fight without having thought this through..."

"Isn't that how you fought against me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" said Naruto in a tone which carried power as silence reigned around them. Yuuna took a step back before leaping at Naruto, embracing the young man as she forced a passionate kiss upon him as tears swelled within her eyes. As they broke apart after what seemed like hours, Yuuna wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at Naruto.

"I've got a plan."

**xXx**

Shino stopped underneath the branches of a tree as he heard the sound of giggling above him. Looking up, Shino found himself observing a small Pokégirl with large butterfly like wings sprouting out of her back, the color a majestic blue. Two small antenna probed through her brown hair as she looked down at Shino whilst her wings kept her in flight. "I choose you!" she shouted heroically as she pointed a finger at Shino. The genin looked up at the butterfly like Pokegirl for the longest of moments before turning his attention forwards, continuing to walk off much to the Pokégirl's annoyance.

"Wait!" she cried as she dropped in front of him, her wings barely keeping her off of the ground. "You don't walk away from a challenge like that!"

"I'm sorry," said Shino as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This battle however is already over." The Pokégirl gave him a brief look of confusion before his swarm of insects burst out of his jacket and latched themselves onto the young woman who could only scream in horror.

**xXx**

Hinata walked nervously by the side of the riverbank, not willing to travel into the depths of the woods. Every now and again she would activate her Byakugan only to see her classmates in the middle of combat or the aftermath, but every time she used it she could see several creatures stalking her which only caused her to break out in a run. A similar situation occurred when a number of tentacles burst out of the water intending to drag Hinata to the depths of the water.

Only by sheer luck was she able to leap away from the tentacles, but not before one of them had grazed her skin sending a paralytic poison through her body. In midair did the poison take effect and Hinata felt her limbs go numb as she hit the bank of a hill and began to roll downwards, badly bruising and cutting herself before she came to a stop at the foot of a small cave. She tried to muster what little energy she could to push herself to her feet but her limbs refused to respond. A small growl gained her attention and upon opening her eyes she found herself looking into the mouth of the cave as a Pokégirl walked towards her, crawling on all fours as a large tail swayed behind her.

"H-h-help," muttered Hinata as the Pokégirl stepped out into the light.

**xXx**

SOIXANTE-NEUF (aka XANTE), the Special Arts of Sex Pokégirl**  
**Type: Very Near Human**  
**Element: Normal**  
**Frequency: Common**  
**Diet: human style food, aphrodisiacs**  
**Role: Sex, Teacher (Depends on interest of Pokégirl), Fighter**  
**Libido: Extremely High**  
**Strong Vs: Ghost, Sex Techniques**  
**Weak Vs: Fighting**  
**Attacks: All Sex Attacks, Dance, Butter Up**  
**Enhancements: Extremely high Pain and Pleasure thresholds, Gymnastically adept body, Sexual Knowledge  
Evolves: Menage-A-Trois (orgasm during an orgy), Mahavi (Lack of Taming for a week + Dream Stone)**  
**Evolves From: None

BUTTITSFREE, the Fuck n' Flutter Pokégirl**  
**Type: Animorph (insect)**  
**Element: Bug/Flying**  
**Frequency: Common**  
**Diet: vegetarian with sugar requirements**  
**Role: air scout and bioweapon**  
**Libido: Moderate, can be raised with sugar**  
**Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic**  
**Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock**  
**Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Dodge, Cry, Gust, Poison/Sleep/Stun Powder.**  
**Enhancements: Exo and endoskeleton, butterfly like wings, light weight, small size (4'-4'5")**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: Titapod (normal)


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura breathed heavily, her shirt torn and shredded after a number of attacks from her opponent who looked worse for wear. A soft layer of brown fur covered their body but underneath it there were signs of bruising and small cuts that Sakura had dealt with her kunai. Their tail swung behind them at the ready, Sakura already having been struck by it on more than one occasion.

Sakura stumbled slightly, her body badly shaken up from the encounter. The momentary misstep was all the Pokégirl needed to charge at Sakura, tackling her to the ground. The pink haired girl screamed as the remainder of her clothes was torn off her body, her petite breasts open for the world to see. Sakura punched wildly, connecting with the Pokégirls jaw and knocking her to the side. Sakura got to her feet as her opponent did, the two eyeing off each other momentarily as Sakura held an arm over her breasts, concealing them.

"Come on, honey," said the Pokégirl grabbing her B-cup breasts, bouncing them up and down lightly. "Don't be afraid to show off what you got to this Pri-Mate."

Sakura however took this as somewhat of an insult, not actually having breasts the size of the Pri-Mate and anger swept through her as she fell for her opponent's taunt. Sakura ran towards the Pokégirl, swinging wildly and incoherently, her attacks missing the Pokégirl on multiple occasions. The Pri-Mate's tail swung up and clipped Sakura across the side of the face, knocking her down a small hill where she landed next to an incredibly rare Pokégirl that observed her menacingly as the Pri-Mate leapt onto a nearby tree.

Sakura tried to push herself up but her hand struck a small black liquid blob which caused her to look at it in disgust. Disgust however quickly turned to fear as the slime began to expand at a rapid rate, quickly covering her arm as the Pri-Mate watched on confused. Within seconds Sakura's arm had been completely covered as more of the black liquid crept around her body, the ooze gliding over Sakura's body in a way which began to turn her screams of fear into moans of pleasure. The black liquid seeped over her breasts and Sakura tossed her head back in a voiceless scream as it climbed up her neck, her body completely absorbed by the creature. Moments later, the part of the forest was silenced as Sakura collapsed, encased in a cocoon of black goo.

The Pri-Mate dropped from her branch cautiously as the liquid began to recede, entering Sakura through any opening it could, her mouth, nostrils, not even her vagina was spared. The only pieces remaining on Sakura fit across her body like tight leather, fastened around her breasts like a tube top while a small amount remained encased around her legs and waist like a mini-skirt would. "Are you okay?" asked the Pri-Mate still hoping to get some sort of action out of the situation. When Sakura's eyes shot open however she never knew what to expect.

**xXx**

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Naruto as he and Yuuna walked through the forest at a brisk pace, keeping in mind the location of the field.

"We're looking for another Pokégirl for you to tame and join us," said Yuuna.

"Wait you mean you want me to tame a Pokégirl aside from you? I thought what we were talking about last night was just a joke," said Naruto in shock as he looked over at Yuuna.

"Are you opposed to having more than one Pokégirl?" asked Yuuna. "I thought most men would jump at the idea."

"That's not what I'm getting at," said Naruto flailing his arms wildly. "I mean wouldn't it be awkward for you watching me have sex with somebody else."

"No," said the Torch Chick as if confused. "Should I be insulted by something like that? Besides who is to say that she and I can't get together and do our own things while you're not around." Naruto struggled to keep the blood from dripping out of his nose but thankfully a distraction up ahead caught his attention. "We may have just found my play buddy," commented Yuuna playfully at which point blood began to flow freely from Naruto's nose.

**xXx**

Hinata closed her eyes, expecting the worse as she got dragged deep into the cave, darkness engulfing her before she came to a stop. "Are you okay?" asked a petite voice which caused Hinata to open her eyes.

"Y-Yes," replied Hinata weakly, using all of the strength she could muster to force words to come out of her mouth.

"I-It seems you were hit with a paralysis t-technique," said the Pokégirl timidly. "It should wear off in a couple of minutes, so save your strength."

Hinata opted to remain silent, as the Pokégirl hit two stones against each other in an attempt to create a few sparks which would light some kindling underneath a bed of sticks. It only took twenty seconds before the Pokégirl was successful and a fire began to burn brightly, illuminating the dark cavern. With the light source, Hinata was able to get a better look at the Pokégirl, quickly observing the five foot long tail which protruded from the base of the creature's spine. Her skin color was different as well, taking on a light purple texture which gave her an almost exotic look. "Y-You're staring," said the Pokégirl causing Hinata to look away, making her realize that she had limited movement once again.

"I-I'm sorry," said Hinata.

"I liked it," said the Pokégirl a little more boldly crawling along all fours to where Hinata was, pressing her nose against Hinata's as she stared straight into her eyes, a longing look which made Hinata nervous. It was a look she wished Naruto would one day look at her with. For some reason though, she didn't want the gaze to end, enjoying the attention she was getting. The Pokégirl broke it however as she looked away timidly.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Hinata as she got into a seated position, struggling to remain upright as her strength began to return.

"C...C-C-Could you tame me?" she asked softly as small droplets of cum began to leak out of her vagina before she backed away shaking her hands. "Only if you want to, I'm not forcing you to do anything...b-but if you want to...could you p-please tame me?"

Hinata swallowed nervously at the thought, her mind remembering that this was the exact reason why she had come out here in the first place. She had thought she was going to have to beat up one of these Pokégirls and force herself upon them, but now she was being asked to do so. "I-I guess," replied Hinata nervously.

"Thank you," said the Pokégirl leaping forward, embracing Hinata in a hug knocking the Hyūga princess to the ground with a thud.

"N-No problem," said Hinata before she felt the Pokégirl's lips press against her, her tongue instantly wrestling against the Pokégirl's which easily entangled her own. The Pokégirl's hands quickly wrapped around Hinata's neck, making sure that the lavender-haired girl couldn't break the kiss anytime soon. Hinata however was in a mild state of panic, unsure of what she was actually required to do in this situation, the prior day's lessons having only been so vague. Reaching forward she grabbed the Pokégirl's breast which forced her to break the kiss, moaning in pleasure. Using her tail, the Pokégirl pulled down on Hinata's pants, quickly removing the clothing from Hinata's body making Hinata wonder who was really going to end up getting tamed.

**xXx**

The sight in front of Choji was a strange one to say the least, having come across a clearing with at least a dozen Pokégirls on front of him engaging in what could only be described as a Pokégirl orgy. Women of all shapes and sizes made out with each other in erotic positions that would make any pervert die from happiness. Yet Choji's will was strong and despite the urge rushing through him he stood his ground, although the bulge in his pants made it clear the sight before him had at least some effect.

A tiny head poked out of the pile of flesh as a wicked smile crept across their face as they made their way out of the orgy, vaginal juices covering their body after having participated in a game of 'Living Dildo.' She flew towards Choji with oval shaped wings, slowly growing in size before she reached the same height as Choji, the genin still standing firm despite the high levels of sex wafting through the air. From one or two of the plant type Pokégirls having sex in the middle of the orgy, copious amounts of Lust Dust had been forced into the air, continuously attracting anybody within a mile radius towards the every growing pile of flesh.

"Come to join the fun cutie," said the Pokégirl. "This little Hentaicute would like to play with your cock oh so much, no doubt the rest of the girls here would want to as well." Still Choji said nothing as the Pokégirl landed behind him, draping her arms over Choji's torso, her tongue tickling at his ear lobe. "We can give everything you could possibly imagine," she said as she slid down Choji's chest, her hand seeking refuge in the young genin's pants where she got a grip on his penis. "Such a big boy aren't you and by the feel of it, this isn't your first time today."

The Hentaicute pulled her hand out into the open, showing a small trail of liquid that had encased Choji's cock which she greedily licked from the palm of her hand, savoring the taste. Indeed the Akimichi had already tamed several Pokégirls but had been unsatisfied and still sought more. There was a reason for this; however that was information that would be revealed in time as the Hentaicute grabbed Choji's hand and led him towards the orgy, the Pokégirls quickly adapting to the male member as his clothes were discarded, his cock quickly becoming the center of attention.

**xXx**

"Just about two and a half hours left now," said Asuma as he sat underneath the shade of a tree, Kurenai and Kakashi standing nearby, the one eyed Jōnin strangely without his favorite book.

"Of the twenty-seven students only one has passed so far," said Kurenai shifting her head to look at Shikamaru, his Pokégirl having a nap on his chest while he stared at the clouds, gently stroking her hair from time to time.

"Although from what you guys told me, he had already obtained a Pokegirl somehow and had worked out what was going to happen, having ample time to prepare," said Kakashi turning his attention back towards his fellow Jōnin. "He will be one well sought after despite what his classmates think."

"The thing is though eventually shinobi of all classes are going to have Pokégirl partners, this is merely a test run," said Kurenai looking down.

"Think of them as hybrid versions of Anko," said Asuma knowing what the genjutsu queen of Konoha and the snake mistress got up to in their spare time. Kurenai shivered however at the thought of an army of Anko's.

Shikamaru's ears perked, hearing a sound from nearby forcing his gaze to shift from the clouds to find one of his fellow Genin walking out of the bushes, three Pokégirls by his side. He made no remark however as they strode past, intending on showing their worth to the Jōnin quickly. "Impressive," said Zazie looking at the three Pokégirls. "That boy must have some powerful techniques in order to have taken them down."

"I don't doubt it, he would not have likely been injured this entire time," said Shikamaru turning away.

"Is he that strong?" asked Zazie.

"His family is known for being able to effectively take down any opponent they catch, he would have drained their energy before taming them, meaning little resistance but maximum effect."

"Still, a Buttitsfree, a Gypsy, and a Ladyba is nothing to wipe your nose at," said the Drow-Zee. Shikamaru however was looking at the individual features of each Pokégirl, from the four arms and wings of the Ladyba to the small antennae and the light armour on the shoulders the Gypsy had.

"Figures," said Shikamaru causing the Drow-Zee to look at him. "All of the Pokégirls he has are insect types."

"Is there a meaning to this?" asked Zazie.

"I'll tell you later, let's just watch Shino's fight and then get back to what we were doing."

"You mean lying around doing nothing," stated Zazie.

"What a wonderful idea," said Shikamaru lightly kissing Zazie on the forehead, to which she smiled back up at him, hiding the urges she was beginning to feel. She had been with him for nearly a week and despite the small romantic things that a young couple would do she was beginning to feel the need to tame, and the longer she put it off the harder it was to resist. It didn't help that the forest surrounding them had a very faint smell of Lust Dust, something which caused her to swallow nervously. Making up her mind, she sat up abruptly and grabbed Shikamaru's wrist.

"If you think that idea was good wait till you hear this one," she said before pulling him off the ground and into the forest, the Nara wondering just what was going on.

**xXx**

Yuuna struggled to scream, the voice having been kicked out of her by a vicious strike from her and her tamer's opponent. Naruto was faring no better as a Shadow Clone burst from existence, having struck across the face by the Pokégirl's tail. It was clear that they were up against a Pokégirl much beyond their limits, and Naruto struggled to keep his attention on the fight as the Pokégirl's enlarged overly sized breasts swayed with their movement. Such massive breasts however failed to hinder the Pokégirl's movements as she sauntered towards Naruto, swaying her hips seductively only for Naruto to lunge forward with his fist outstretched. The blow missed completely however as the Pokégirl swerved around the attack gracefully before raising her knee, driving it into Naruto's abdomen causing a gasp of pain to leave his throat.

"Naruto!" screamed Yuuna as she shot several small fireballs at the Pokégirl only for her to dance around them, the heat not even searing her fur.

"So you're name's Naruto," said the Pokégirl, moving behind Naruto lifting him up in between her and Yuuna, protecting herself from any more fireballs Yuuna shot at her. The Pokégirl pressed her large breasts up against Naruto's back as her tail coiled around his leg, her fur gentle as she rubbed her fingers across the side of his face. Her other arm had coiled around his waist pinning one of his arm's to his side while she had swung her leg around Naruto's limb, preventing a great deal of movement and making it impossible for him to run away. "You could do so much better than this flightless bird, think of all the fun we could have, just you and me."

"No, Yuuna's my..." He didn't get the chance to finish as the Pokégirl covered his mouth with her hand, muffling his words.

"Now, now, that's not what I want to hear," said the Pokégirl whispering in his ear.

"Naruto, remember when I was telling you strategies to fight other Pokégirls," said Yuuna to watch Naruto nod in agreement. "Use tactic four!"

"Ooh, I'm interested now," said the Pokégirl. "You still believe you have a strategy to..." She stopped however as she cried out in a moan of pleasure as Naruto drove his fingers deep within her vagina, utilizing one of the five tactics he and Yuuna had discussed the prior night with his one movable limb. They hadn't considered the fact that they may have had to fight Jōnin but knew there was a possibility that they would fight another Pokegirl and had prepared with this in mind. Despite Naruto having been told about having to fight a Jōnin he had forgotten it as soon as he had met up with Yuuna for a picnic.

As Naruto kept her paralyzed, moving his two fingers erratically and ignoring how wrong it felt, Yuuna got to her feet and moved behind the cat Pokégirl, shoving her hands between Naruto's back and the Pokégirl's breasts. Using a fraction of her remaining strength, she used her Burning Hands technique while tweaking with the Pokégirl's nipples. The reaction was the one she was after as the Pokégirl's tail found its way around her leg, the tip climbing up towards her own vagina where it brushed against the opening. Yuuna struggled to keep her mind on the task at hand as Naruto maneuvered his body in such a way that he was now facing the Pokégirl, Yuuna's hands the only thing preventing the oversized breasts from pressing into this torso. Knowing what he had to do, Naruto closed his eyes as he pushed his head forward, his lips crashing onto the wild Pokégirl's.

The Pokégirl's hand quickly moved away from his side, rather lifting higher in order to deepen the kiss, allowing Naruto free movement of his remaining hand. With difficulty, he managed to loosen his pants and pulled them down, his underwear dropping quickly afterwards.

"Do it now Naruto," said Yuuna before she gasped in pleasure as the Pokégirl's tail forced itself into her, the furry appendage sending her into bliss. Naruto hesitated however, despite having been told by Yuuna that this was perfectly normal, it felt wrong as if he was cheating on her.

Yuuna quickly stopped paying attention to the Pokégirl's breasts as she realized Naruto's hesitation. It took the last of her will power to slip her hands out and reach around Naruto, clasping his ass with her clawed hands before pulling forward. Only by reflex was Naruto able to remove his fingers before Yuuna pulled his dick into the soft confines of the other Pokégirl, the genin shocked by what had just occurred as the Pokégirl screamed by being penetrated so. The tail quickly was pulled out of Yuuna's confines and the Torch Chick moved away, tipping the balance and forcing the Pokégirl to fall backwards with Naruto still impaling her.

Yuuna quickly shifted as Naruto sat up, quickly sitting on top of the Pokégirl with her wet pussy was sitting just above the Pokégirl's mouth. The message was clear as the Pokégirl drove her tongue upwards, licking away at Yuuna's vaginal juices at a rapid pace, the Torch Chick leaning forward and kissing Naruto who kissed back as the Pokégirl's hips bucked underneath him. Naruto broke the kiss minutes later as his head tilted upwards, a voiceless scream indicating that he had just delivered his load deep into the Pokégirl. Yuuna came as well only moments later, having been playing with her sensitive breasts her juices, flowing all over the Pokégirl's face underneath her.

Naruto pulled himself out of the Pokégirl just as she too came, her juices flooding out of her hole and slipping through her fur before pooling on the ground underneath her. Yuuna got off of the Pokégirl's face, allowing her to absorb large amounts of air rather than the small amounts she had been allowing in every ten seconds or so. "Well played," said the Pokégirl breathing heavily, not having the energy to push herself to a sitting position.

"Are you okay with this Yuuna-chan?" asked Naruto turning towards the Torch Chick, struggling with his breathing.

"Can't say I'm against it," she said softly having enjoyed the oral attention to a large degree. She then turned her attention to the Pokegirl in front of her. "Naruto's your tamer now."

"I know, I know," said the Pokégirl turning her head towards Yuuna and her new tamer. "At least I've got a cute tamer."

"What type of Pokégirl are you and do you have a name?" asked Naruto as his breathing restored to normal.

Pushing herself into a kneeling position, the Pokégirl looked Naruto square in the eyes. "My name is Makie, and I am your new Boobcat."

**xXx**

Shino stood at the base of a tree, his three Pokégirls by his feet exhausted, the Gypsy even having fallen asleep on the Ladyba's stomach. Choosing his opponent, he had selected the fabled copy ninja but when the fight had begun, it was clear that his Pokégirls were not adjusted to fighting alongside one another, something he planned to correct soon. Kakashi had been able to beat them comfortably, but had given comforting words at the end, something which Shino had smiled about from behind his collar.

He turned his head to find Shikamaru walking from out of the forest, his trademark hair style gone as his hair dangled loosely as he readjusted his clothes, the Nara closely followed by his Pokégirl. The two genin looked at each other, no words needing to be spoken as they were able to quickly evaluate everything that they saw. They turned their attention towards the other side of the field, the Jōnin watching as well, as Ino stepped out into the open, her arm draped across a Pokégirl, as wads of goo dripped off her naked body.

"Konoha will never be the same again," said Kakashi as a Yamanaka Jōnin who was Ino's uncle leapt off towards the city, intending on getting the clan heir some clothes. The copy ninja however couldn't help but wonder if his favorite author had found this new sort of inspiration, his mind quickly rushing with perverted thoughts as Kurenai made her way over to Ino, intending to help the young girl out.

**xXx**

Hinata stepped out into the sunshine, her Pokégirl crawling by her side. The session had been tiring for both but the new tamer knew that the mission was only half done and now she and Konoka began the trek back towards the field, Hinata praying they didn't run into another Pokégirl.

"K-Konoka-san, I wanted to ask," asked Hinata meekly looking at the Pokégirl by her side. "What type of Pokégirl are you?"

"A Bratini," said Konoka in a cheery tone. "But not just any Bratini." Hinata was confused at this statement before Konoka rubbed up against the side of her leg. "I'm your Bratini!"

Hinata smiled, reaching down and rubbing her hands through Konoka's hair, but couldn't help but wonder what her father would think of the whole situation.

**xXx**

Naruto's Harem: Torch Chick (Yuuna), Boobcat (Makie)

Shikamaru's Harem: Drow-Zee (Zazie)

Hinata's Harem: Bratini (Konoka)

Shino's Harem: Gypsy (name not known), Butitsfree (name not known), Ladyba (name not known)

Ino's Harem: unknown

Sasuke's Harem: unknown

Sakura's Harem: Something happened there didn't it?

Choji's Harem: Does 'a lot' count?

PRI-MATE the Little Monkey Pokégirl**  
**Type: Near Human Animorph (Primate)**  
**Element: Fighting**  
**Frequency: Common (Forrest and Slot) Rare (Every where else)**  
**Diet: Omnivorous**  
**Role: Forest Messengers and Raiders**  
**Libido: Average to High**  
**Strong Vs: Ice, Steel, Rock, Normal, Dark, Bug**  
**Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic**  
**Attacks: Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Fury Swipes, Quickturn, Taunt, Headbutt, Focus Energy**  
**Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Agility, Reflexes, Flexibility, and Balance (x2), Prehensile Tail, Dexterous Hand-like Feet**  
**Evolves: Babeoon (Leaf Stone), Lemura (Dusk Stone), Atelesia (Battle Stress)**  
**Evolves From: None

HENTAICUTE, the Randy Fairy Pokégirl**  
**Type: Metamorph (usually Near Human)**  
**Element: Flying/Magic**  
**Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League), Rare (everywhere else)**  
**Diet: Pokéchow, berries, sex**  
**Role: Sex, and massive distraction**  
**Libido: EXTREME! (No, that isn't a joke.)**  
**Strong Vs.: Ground**  
**Weak Vs.: Rock**  
**Attacks: Enlarge, Reduce, Lust Dust, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Temperature Barrier**  
**Enhancements: Flight, Size Alteration, Minor Telepathic Ability**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: SexyCute or FairyCute (during orgasm)

BUTTITSFREE, the Fuck n' Flutter Pokégirl**  
**Type: Animorph (insect)**  
**Element: Bug/Flying**  
**Frequency: Common**  
**Diet: vegetarian with sugar requirements**  
**Role: air scout and bioweapon**  
**Libido: Moderate, can be raised with sugar**  
**Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic**  
**Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock**  
**Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Dodge, Cry, Gust, Poison/Sleep/Stun Powder.**  
**Enhancements: Exo and endoskeleton, butterfly like wings, light weight, small size (4'-4'5")**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: Titapod (normal)

GYPSY, the Travelling Music Pokégirl**  
**Type: Very Near Human**  
**Element: Bug**  
**Frequency: Uncommon (Blue League, Noir League), Rare (elsewhere)**  
**Diet: Vegetarian, will accept Pokéchow, has a fondness for flowers**  
**Role: Entertainers, Cartographers, Guides, Escape Artists**  
**Libido: Average**  
**Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic**  
**Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokégirls**  
**Attacks: Tackle, Takedown, Sing, Dance techniques, Dodge, Honey, Honey Syrup**  
**Enhancements: Photographic memory, Enhanced Agility (x2), Trap affinity**  
**Evolves: Gypsy Moth (Sun Stone)**  
**Evolves From: None

LADYBA, the Ladybug Pokégirl**  
**Type: Animorph (insectile)**  
**Element: Bug/Flying**  
**Frequency: Common**  
**Diet: fruits and nuts, has an unusual fondness for raspberries**  
**Role: Used as scouts by most tamers to locate other wild Pokégirls, secretarial work, study partners**  
**Libido: High if only Pokégirl in a Tamer's Harem, settles down once Tamer has more Pokégirls**  
**Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic**  
**Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock**  
**Attacks: Tackle, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Wrestle, Takedown, Headbutt (Feral only)**  
**Enhancements: four arms, natural armor, wings for flight.**  
**Evolves: Ladyien (normal)**  
**Evolves From: None

BOOBCAT, the Agile Cat Pokégirl**  
**Type: Near Human**  
**Element: Normal**  
**Frequency: Rare**  
**Diet: omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products.**  
**Role: acrobats, scouts**  
**Libido: Average, seasonally can be Extreme**  
**Strong Vs: Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls**  
**Weak Vs: Fighting, canine Pokégirls**  
**Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Slash Leap, Tackle**  
**Enhancements: Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Senses (x4)**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: Wildcat (normal)

BRATINI, The Reclusive small Dragon Pokégirl**  
**Type: Near Human**  
**Element: Dragon**  
**Frequency: Rare Ruby League, Extremely Rare anywhere else**  
**Diet: Human-like Diet**  
**Role: Support, cleaning, Defending**  
**Libido: Average**  
**Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water**  
**Weak Vs: Ice**  
**Attacks: Scratch, Tackle, Glare, Tail Slap, Recover, Dragon Dance, Timid Stroke, Spirit Slash**  
**Sex Attacks: Go Down, Probing Tongue**  
**Enhancements: Tough skin, High Endurance, Lung Capacity, Prehensile Tail, Enhanced Senses (x2)**  
**Evolves: Dracair (Battle Stress or by Dragon E-Medal), Dronza (Human Cruelty/Intense hatred of humans), Bramage (Mana Crystal + Dream Stone)**  
**Evolves From: None


	8. Chapter 8

Ino's fight against the Jōnin of her choice had been short to say the least, the Xante having taken her to the brink of exhaustion, the only thing having prevented her from being mentally broken was the last minute saves from her Pokégirl. The two Bunnygirls had recovered from the sexual assault that the Xante had delivered to them nearly at simultaneous times, and having seen Ino in trouble had leapt to the rescue. Or so it had looked like from Ino's state of bliss.

In actuality all that had happened was the first Bunnygirl executed a simple tackle attack which knocked the Xante to the side momentarily while the second Pokégirl had grabbed Ino and ran for it, the Xante screaming words of hatred from having been so close to breaking the blonde girl. When she had felt like they were a safe distance away, the Bunnygirl had placed Ino on the ground before dropping to her hands and knees herself, her head abnormally close to Ino's thighs. Seeing the dripping wet pussy that Ino had, along with the copious amounts of Lust Dust in the air was all that was needed for the Bunnygirl to start licking away at Ino's clit, her tongue darting in and out of Ino's womanhood at a rapid rate much to the Yamanaka's pleasure. No longer being physically restricted, Ino quickly went about making the Bunnygirl feel good and the taming had begun. When the fight had begun, it was safe to say that neither of them were physically capable of doing more than the bare minimum.

So now the two slept, side by side recovering after everything that had occurred, totally exhausted from what the Xante had done to them, Ino curling into the warm furry embrace of the Bunnygirl. Shikamaru, happy to see that his childhood friend had arrived safely, turned away from the sight. The look on his face however didn't convey the thoughts rushing through his mind, his thoughts racing as he turned his eyes towards Shino's direction and the multiple Pokégirls he had around him.

"Zazie," he said causing the Drow-Zee to look at him through tired eyes. "How strong would you say you are?"

Zazie's eyes became focused as she understood the concept of the question by the tone of his voice. "As I am without the element of surprise, putting in terms you'll understand, I would be able to stand toe to toe in a fight against an average Genin and possibly fresh Chūnin," she said recalling the levels of ninja that Shikamaru had taught her.

"What about that Pokégirl sleeping with Ino?" he asked looking tilting his head towards where Ino slept.

"You are worried about your friend, yes?" asked Zazie having been told about the connection that Shikamaru and Ino had. "Frankly, the Bunnygirl she is with isn't very strong, as is a majority of her evolutions. They are fast however, much faster than I am but their range of attacks is lacking and their physical strength is something even you could compete with and come out on top."

Shikamaru pondered on the information he had just been given, the fact Zazie had stated that he could defeat the Bunnygirl on one on one combat didn't really set his mind at ease. It was then that his mind flickered over a word that he didn't quite fully understand the concept of. "What do you mean by evolutions?" he asked.

"I haven't told you that, have I?" said Zazie as she got into a sitting position. "Some Pokégirls have only one form but this is only a small percentage of total Pokégirls. After gaining enough combat experience and enough sexual resolve, Pokégirls undergo a metamorphosis as such and become a different type of Pokégirl. We are still the same person, our memories of what happened before we changed still fresh. Things that do change however are large in number and change for each Pokégirl. Standard evolutions include a height increase and enlarged breasts, not to mention the increase in strength, stamina and also our libido. That's not to say that some changes are drastic, an example would be those Spinnertits that caught you lose their extra appendages and breasts in exchange for attacks and being able to lactate."

Shikamaru's mind replayed the day in question and recalled how there had been a different Pokégirl within the Spinnertits who was treated like one of their own, no doubt the evolution of the arachnid girl. "The changes are permanent I take it, but are they all beneficial?"

"A majority of the time, there are times when our bodies morph in such a way that we become unable to perform certain elemental attacks," explained Zazie.

"Makes sense," said Shikamaru. "One more question, are there any other ways to evolve?"

"There are more rather...unique ways to evolve," said Zazie trying to find the right word. "These include things like orgasms, battle stress and the use of certain objects."

"Objects?"

"Products of alchemy."

"I thought alchemy was the basis for turning metal into gold?"

"That's if you are trying to make gold," explained Zazie. "Creating evolution stones is an art form, one which can easily be frustrating due to the number of failures. It involves a number of ingredients that come from the type of evolution stone you try to create. A Water Stone for example needs only oceanic elements to be combined with the spells of a magic user Pokégirl. Then, if done correctly, all you need to do is give it to a Pokégirl and if they need said stone to evolve, it will happen just like that."

"From memory, you know some magic techniques, don't you?"

"Only the basics, nothing as complicated as creating evolution stones."

"Could you learn?"

"You make it sound easy. It would mostly be trial and error in attempts to get the correct quantities of compounds necessary to make the correct stone."

"Good thing we've got all the time in the world," said Shikamaru flashing an elusive smile.

"Here I thought you were just a lazy bum," replied Zazie smiling at the Nara.

"I change when it concerns my friends," admitted Shikamaru with a shrug before Zazie kissed him lightly.

"That just makes me love you even more," said Zazie.

"No more loving today thanks, I'm still sore," said Shikamaru worried about what the state of his member would look like if the Drow-Zee decided to go another round.

"That's fine, so when do you want to start this alchemy?"

"Tomorrow if possible, no doubt after this there will be another test tomorrow to help judge who will do the best on each team so we'll have to wait until after initiation."

"Understood," said Zazie resting her head on Shikamaru's chest again, the Nara gently running his fingers through her hair as he wondered how the rest of his fellow genin were fairing.

**xXx**

Hinata and Konoka walked at a slow pace, knowing that sudden bursts of noise had the potential to attract unwanted attraction from other Pokégirls. It would be them running into a Pokégirl however, but one that didn't seem too eager to see them. Peering from behind a tree shyly, was a Pokégirl roughly four foot in height, staring at them with her single visible eye. "Are you okay?" asked Hinata seeing the Pokégirl who moved completely behind the tree in fear.

"What do you want?" came a muffled cry, clearly indicating that the Pokégirl was scared.

"We're not going to hurt you," stated Hinata walking closer.

"Careful Hinata," said Konoka in a hushed tone. "It could be a trap." Heeding the warning, Hinata activated her Byakugan to get a better look at the Pokégirl but felt a wave of empathy rush over her when she found the girl with her back to the tree, sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest. As Hinata rounded the corner, removing her optical technique as to not frighten the Pokégirl, she found tears running down her face. Kneeling beside the Pokégirl, causing her to look up at the Hyūga princess as Konoka cautiously creeping around to get a better look, Hinata tore off a part of her jacket, using the material to wipe the tears from the Pokégirl's eyes.

"It's okay now," said Hinata comfortingly as the Pokégirl sniffed in confusion.

"You...you're not going to tease me?" she asked looking between Hinata and Konoka.

"What would we tease you about?" asked Hinata sincerely, causing the Pokégirl to look away momentarily before lowering her legs, revealing the petite breasts she had been hiding. "There's nothing wrong with having small breasts."

"There isn't?" asked the Pokégirl looking at Hinata.

"It's not like my tits are that great," said Konoka showing off her less than standard A-cups.

"So...so you won't tease me then?" asked the Pokégirl to which Hinata and Konoka shook their heads at the thought. Hinata was bowled over however as she was embraced in a hug, the Pokégirl's arms wrapped around her neck as she cried tears of joy into the genin's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over as Hinata recovered. Konoha simply watched the embrace, sensing no malice from the petite Pokégirl however could already tell where this was going and mentally prepared herself for helping Hinata if need be.

**xXx**

Naruto sighed in pain as he collapsed underneath the shade of a tree, exhausted from the fight with Asuma. He and Yuuna had already taken a large beating against Makie who had been the only one to have been in a fighting condition. As with his usual tactics, Naruto had originally swarmed the field with clones who then hoarded the Jōnin towards Yuuna who had tried to scorch him with her fire, only for him to dodge and for the clones to take the brunt of the attack. It was strange to Naruto though, each time one of his clones perished from the fire he felt like he himself had been lightly burnt but he pushed that thought back for a later day.

He felt a body lay down on either side of him, immediately recognizing Makie as the Boobcat pushed her breasts into Naruto's side. "That was fun, wasn't it," she said as she played with Naruto's hair.

"Speak for yourself," said Yuuna as she rubbed up against Naruto, exhaustion taking its toll.

"So Naruto, what's our place like?" asked Makie excited. "I bet a handsome spunk like you has a..."

"He has an apartment," said Yuuna stopping Makie's train of thought. "There's only the one single bed." Makie seemed to ponder on this for a moment before her questions were answered without her saying anything.

"Not anymore he doesn't," said Kakashi stepping under the tree.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto becoming intrigued.

"When the Third realized that the population was likely to increase by potentially double with the number of Pokégirls joining the community, he set about some specific ninjas to help create a new residential zone," he continued. "He also did this with the knowledge that, like with you three today, the number of Pokégirls per ninja would likely go up in number. Therefore, starting with you guys, every Genin will be receiving their own house within Training Ground 12."

"I'm getting my own house!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement, the very thought of moving away from the dingy apartment a miracle in itself.

"Isn't that wonderful Naruto!" said Yuuna ecstatic.

"Of course you're going to have to do things like furnish it yourselves, a number of D-ranked missions should do that no problem in getting the basics other than water and electricity which have already been installed."

"Wow, who built all the houses?" asked Naruto knowing that the Sandaime would have only had a week to prepare this.

"Just a few people," said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

**xXx**

"_You want me to make how many shadow clones?"_

**xXx**

"I helped a bit..." said Kakashi dragging off. "We managed to get twelve houses built which should accommodate all the Genin that pass excluding Sasuke who has his own family grounds which never get used anyway."

"Twelve? But there are twenty seven of us," said Naruto confused.

"I think he means that they don't reckon more than twelve people are going to be coming out of that forest willing to be a ninja or at all," said Makie understanding what wasn't being said.

"That's a rather dark way to put it, when time's up we'll be taking you all to your new homes before you can head back to town and grab what you need from your apartment," said Kakashi before he turned and walked away towards his fellow Jōnin. Naruto sat there, amazed at just what was happening. Sure within the past week he may have unleashed an army of super powerful half female hybrids on the world and in doing so had rewritten the entire standards of shinobi. On the positive however he had become a genin through unorthodox methods, he was getting a new home and he had made some great new...friends in Yuuna and Makie. With a sigh of content his eyes glanced across the field where he spotted somebody very familiar, but different at the same time.

"Sakura-chan?" he said confused as his long time crush walked onto the field, no apparent damage having been dealt to her but there were definite changes. He wasn't the only one to notice them; even the Jōnin who had only seen her for the first time earlier in the day could notice the changes. The usually pink-haired girl had donned an entirely new outfit, tight fitting black leather surrounded her breasts and her vagina much like a pair of mini-shorts would. A monkey-like Pokégirl walked behind her but the thing that most people paid attention to was the hair, instead of the bright pink it had been earlier in the day it was now jet black, not a glimmer of color within her hair.

On her way to where the Jōnin stood, she stopped for a moment and turned her gaze towards Naruto and the two Pokégirls by his side. Naruto looked deep within Sakura's eyes and his fellow genin matched his stare but instead of seeing the normal annoyance, he saw a predatory look that made him want to back down. As Sakura moved on Naruto finally released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You know her?" asked Makie feeling slightly intimidated.

"I...I think so," replied Naruto not so sure in himself. "It's Sakura-chan but she's changed."

His point was quickly proven in the fight where Sakura opted to fight the only female Jōnin in Kurenai. Naruto watched entranced as one of the physically weaker girls in his class stood toe to toe with a Jōnin with no fear surrounding her, the Pri-Mate by her side looking eager for a fight. When Sakura made the first move it was clear that Kurenai had not been expecting the speed the former pink haired girl had rushed towards her with, Sakura's elbow driven into her stomach before she had even realized the bout had begun.

The Jōnin quickly recovered, kicking at Sakura and forcing the Genin away, this however had exposed her back to which the Pri-Mate leapt on, pinning her arms tightly to her side. Through sheer force alone, Kurenai looked like she was about to break the Pokégirl's hold but was cut short however as Sakura rushed in front of her once again but instead of delivering a vicious blow her fingers dove underneath the Jōnin's skirt and immediately applied pressure to her underwear. Kurenai froze on the spot as she looked down at Sakura to see an evil smirk across her face.

"We're taught to use any means necessary in order to come out on top," said Sakura licking her lips, her tongue at least twice as long as a normal human tongue. "Therefore, there's nothing stopping me from slipping underneath this silly little garment and feeling your moist clit with my fingers is there, Jōnin-san?"

"That's enough, Sakura," said Kurenai as sweat began to form on her brow, the Pri-Mate on her back whispering lewd comments into her ear.

"That's not what your pussy says. I can already feel it becoming moist, are you really that excited?"

"I said—That's enough!" said Kurenai with force, causing Sakura to back away with her hands in the air, the Pri-Mate climbing off of Kurenai, standing by Sakura's side as the genin stuck her fingers into her mouth.

"Hmm..." she moaned as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a wet plop. "You taste good, you know that?"

Kurenai could only flush red with embarrassment, looking towards her fellow Jōnin for support only to find a number of them passed out and the rest trying to stop the flow of blood coming from their noses. Content with what she had done, Sakura began to walk away towards where Naruto sat but could feel exhaustion washing over her.

'_That's what you get for using all of your strength in a single attack,'_ spoke a voice within her head.

'_It worked, didn't it?'_ replied Sakura, projecting her thoughts at her new tenant.

'_For now, you may not be so lucky later,'_ stated the voice. _'You're going to have to train to take on opponents who won't judge you on looks alone, my enhancements to your body only did so much.'_

'_Your enhancements were great, I've never been this fast or this strong, it feels incredible.'_

'_Also from searching your memories I can tell you've never felt so horny. The question is though, who are you going to show your tentative side to?'_

'_Sasuke-kun. of course!'_

'_Really?_' muttered the voice in a sarcastic tone. '_You'd give yourself to an inconsiderate prick whose sole focus in life is to brood in an attempt to create rainclouds over his head?"_

'_Sasuke-kun's not like that…'_

'_Sakura, I know everything there is to know about my host, soon we'll even become the same entity altogether. but I want to hear it from you...who deserves your attention the most?'_

'_I told you. it's Sasuke-kun.'_

'_Stop lying to yourself!' _shouted the voice causing Sakura to shake her head in an attempt to silence the Parasite living within her. Opening her eyes, her point of focus fell upon Naruto who had closed his eyes and was resting peacefully with a Pokégirl on either side of him. All of the memories of him slowly came coming back, not only that but the way she had reacted, constantly abusing him physically and verbally, yet he always maintained that same goofy smile and attitude, something she respected him for. _'It seems like my host finally realizes what she has to do.'_

'_You're right Himeji, it's clear now.'_

"Are you okay?" asked the Pri-Mate, looking at Sakura closely who seemed to be in the middle of a daze.

"I'm fine, Shimada," replied Sakura cheerily putting on her normal disposition, something which frightened the Pri-Mate slightly considering what had happened before she had been viciously tamed. Sakura's face twisted slightly as she added, "I'll show you tonight just how fine I am." Shimada seemed to instantly understand what Sakura was getting at and couldn't help but feel excited for when the night fell. Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto.

'_Let's finish that thought now, shall we?' _whispered Himeji.

'_I must have sex with Naruto!' _proclaimed Sakura within her mind, the Parasyte within her silently agreeing with the genin, knowing that within time, when she and Sakura had become one that the blonde-haired boy would become their Tamer.

**xXx**

"Only an hour left," said Asuma looking towards the edge of the forest, his attention quickly shifting to the five genin who had so far past the test. Three were to be expected, being heirs to their respected clans and then there was the rough shot in Naruto, the boy having been the entire reason behind the Pokégirls coming into this world. Finally there was the daughter of a civilian family in Sakura, the only one apart from Shikamaru to have actually beaten their Jōnin instructor (by technicality but it was still a victory). This had come as a big surprise but he knew well enough that in the shinobi world there was no such thing as a certain victory.

What he was worried about however was the fact that a few of the clan heirs hadn't made their return. He swallowed nervously wondering what the council would do to the shinobi society if the last Uchiha didn't come back from this journey.

**xXx**

Hinata walked with her legs angled together ever so slightly, the second taming session for the day nearly more than she could handle. Looking behind her, she observed her two Pokégirls walking side by side chatting away as if they were the best of friends which brought a smile to her face. Her attention was brought forward however as a small white blur burst out of the foliage and jumped in front of her, yipping at a constant rate.

"Akamaru?" she said looking at the puppy, kneeling down as it came up to her whining. She began to pet it behind the ear before looking around for any sight of Kiba but even with her Byakugan she couldn't see anything.

"Is something wrong?" asked the latest addition to the group, Akeno the Littletit.

"I don't know," replied Hinata becoming worried about her fellow genin. Although as she began to remember Kiba's personality, the thought of him preferring to stay in the forest surrounded by creatures that only wanted to fuck him was something he would have enjoyed. "I'm sure everything's fine."

**xXx**

Meanwhile, an hour earlier elsewhere in the forest lay an exhausted Kiba. Having tried to fight for his life, he had sent Akamaru away in an attempt to save the young pup's life. Lifting his head ever so slightly, he saw himself looking at his attackers, nine of them in total yet they all looked nearly the same. Not only that, but his keen sense of smell had picked up at least another twenty scents watching the display. One thing all of the Pokégirls in front of him had in common was a canine like appearance. The smaller ones looked upwards towards the tallest of them all, as if asking permission. When they got the nod of approval however, they leapt at Kiba with their claws outstretched, the genin could only close his eyes in fear.

**xXx**

Harem List:

Naruto's Harem: Torch Chick (Yuuna), Boobcat (Makie)

Shikamaru's Harem: Drow-Zee (Zazie)

Hinata's Harem: Bratini (Konoka), Littletit (Akeno)

Shino's Harem: Gypsy (name not known), Butitsfree (name not known), Ladyba (name not known)

Ino's Harem: Bunnygirl (name not known)

Sasuke's Harem: unknown

Sakura's Harem: Pri-Mate (Shimada), Parasyte (Himeji, using Sakura as her host)

Choji's Harem: We'll leave this blank for now.

Kiba's Harem: yea...about that...

PARASYTE, the Symbiotic Pokégirl**  
**Type: Inhumanoid**  
**Element: Dark (hesitant classification due to its attacks)**  
**Frequency: Very Rare**  
**Diet: strong emotions and the resultant pheromones created from said emotions, chocolate, also can eat whatever host eats**  
**Role: Enhancing her host**  
**Libido: Same as host, which always becomes High**  
**Strong Vs: Psychic (near immune. Also gains strengths of host)**  
**Weak Vs: Fire (severe normally, less so if bonded to a Fire type), sonic attacks (also shares weaknesses of host entity, be it human or Pokégirl)**  
**Attacks: Bite, Crunch, *Acid Tongue, *Beast Rush, Fury Swipes, others same as host**  
**Enhancements: Can double strength-level, agility-level, endurance and durability of host**  
**Evolves: None**  
**Evolves From: None

LITTLETIT, the Embarrassed Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human**  
**Element: Electric**  
**Frequency: Rare**  
**Diet: Human-style, High carbs and fiber**  
**Role: Infiltration, Power disruption**  
**Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water**  
**Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock**  
**Libido: Average**  
**Attacks: Thunder Shock, Agility, Thunder Wave, Spark, Rolling Spark, Electric Blade, Satellite, Mag Bomb, Zap Ring, Lesser Thunderclap, Storm Heal,* Lightning Whip***  
**Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x3), Electrical affinity, Can absorb electricity, Enhanced Speed (x2)**  
**Evolves: BoobTrio (orgasm, Delta-bond)**  
**Evolves From: None


	9. Chapter 9

The woods were getting louder with the sounds of classmates being picked off by the forest's new denizens. Sasuke had been careful as best he could to avoid their fate, but even he was starting to doubt his chances of making it out of the forest. He'd been running through the woods for almost over an hour, and yet…he couldn't find one of these creatures. It wasn't because he wasn't trying. Far from it, he was doing his best to locate them, but it seemed that his fellow classmates were more tempting targets for the bizarre women. Made sense, though. They would go after the weaker ones, leaving the strong ones alone until they tired enough to lay a trap. At least that was how Sasuke saw it. He was an Uchiha after all, and even these creatures seemed to sense that he wasn't a foe to take likely.

That was what he was currently thinking until his foot was suddenly snagged by something while he was running. Letting out a surprised 'oopf' Sasuke landed face-first on the forest floor, tasting a bit of blood in his mouth, and then looked up in a bit of a daze at what caught his foot. His eyes widened in fear when he saw a green vine slithering around his ankle like it were a snake. It coiled tightly around his ankle and he only had enough time to cry out in shock when he was suddenly pulled into a nearby brush, his hands clawing at the ground for any kind of handhold he could get, but vanished from sight underneath a bush, followed by a playful giggle.

**xXx**

Kurenai sighed in relief when she saw Hinata emerge from the forest. She had admittedly been afraid when she saw the shy, heavily timid girl head off into the woods. But she was proud that unlike the other flakes that dared called themselves kunoichi, she was the first to brave the unknown dangers of the forest. He pride soared even more when she saw that the girl had surprisingly come out of the forest not only with her own Pokégirl, but two! It didn't go by her notice, though, that he heiress was carrying what looked like Kiba's pup partner. Concerned, she rushed over to a shaky walking Hinata.

"Hinata? What happened, why are you carrying Akamaru?" Kurenai said with worry thick in her ruby eyes.

"I-I'm not sure. I came across Akamaru as I was heading back. I don't know what happened to Kiba, but knowing him…he's probably more concerned with other things," Hinata murmured.

Kurenai blinked slowly at the girl. She only stuttered one time and as she spoke, more confidence radiated from her. This was the first time she had ever seen Hinata act….well, normal. Kurenai wondered if having fully experienced the pleasures of adulthood had cracked her shyness and unleashed the strong individual that Kurenai had longed hoped was buried inside her. Seeing that the girl had two of her own Pokégirls, both clinging to her possessively and giving her a wary glare, she could only assume that whatever transpired in the forest had been just what Hinata needed to stop doubting herself.

Kurenai smiled approvingly at the girl and kneeled down and patted her on the head. "He probably is, but that's not important right now. What is that you got yourself two! I'm so proud of you, Hinata!"

The once shy heiress smiled happily and not able to help herself, rushed forward and hugged the older woman, who had recently been adopting a more motherly position in her life where she had lacked one in real life due to natural causes. The other Jonin didn't say a word as they watched the affectionate moment. They all knew how Hinata used to be from reputation and were all glad that she wasn't going to be a weak link as many had once believed. To see someone like her finally become strong and discover her own courage was an admirable achievement in their line of work.

After the two were done embracing, Hinata looked around to see who in her class has finished their task. She was ecstatic to see Naruto was one of them and that he, too, had two Pokégirls of his own…even if she was envious of how they were clinging to him so lovingly. Hinata was quickly reminded by Kurenai that she still needed to finish the second part of her test. Kurenai was going to suggest herself but then Kakashi appeared next to them, smiling at that them that only visible in his uncovered eye.

"Let's let the girl pick her own Jonin to fight. I'm not trying to sound rude, but it might be better if she fought someone she wasn't familiar with," Kakashi suggested.

"I think I know how to handle…" Kurenai started only to stop when Kakashi gave her a dead, serious stare. It was enough for her to understand exactly what he was implying. Hinata needed to make the choice other than her. She was insulted that the Copy Cat Shinobi would think she'd hold her punches, but she was only recently made Jōnin. He had more senior authority than her by years, so she couldn't really challenge his judgment. Steeling her emotions, she resolved herself to remaining professional and backed away.

Kakashi was glad she saw it his way. He knew she had the best intentions for the girl…but it was a bit too maternal for his liking. To cuddle someone who was going to become a weapon of a shinobi village would only dull the blade. Hinata had a lot of potential, not only being the heiress of a prestige clan but also because she had the determination. It was hard for girls to become kunoichi, namely for the horror stories that are spread about what happens to a kunoichi when she is captured by enemy forces. Very few girls managed to succeed in becoming real kunoichi and those that did needed to be tougher than men, and Kurenai wasn't experienced enough yet to really be trusted to have the best mindset to train someone, especially someone she was emotionally attached to.

Hinata ended up picking a Jōnin who was sucking on a senbon resting at the corner of his mouth. He only said his name was Genma and then he started the match. Hinata had her work cut out with the man as he revealed himself to be a long-distance fighter…a troubling opponent for someone from the Hyuga clan. He was very smart in keeping a healthy distance from her. He fired off senbon after senbon from his mouth with remarkable speed, using his hands just as skillfully to throw them with great precision. It seemed like another win for the Jōnins, as neither Hinata nor Konoka could get close enough to him to do any kind of damage, but then everyone was surprised when they saw the other Pokégirl that Hinata had tamed start throwing lightning! She appeared to be the weakest of the three, so no one would have suspected her of being about to use Raiton-based attacks. She used one strange lightning move that washed over the senbon-throwing Jōnin. After it hit, he instantly stopped moving and fell down, looking paralyzed. Hinata and Konoka were quick to take the advantage that Akeno had provided and claim a surprising victory for the newly-minted genins.

Hinata was so shocked that she actually won against a Jōnin. She wasn't used to winning as all her past training within her clan's walls left her defeated and feeling weak. To finally achieve a victory, even if it was thanks to the help of one of her Pokégirls, was just what Hinata needed to feel what she thought she'd always lack: confidence.

"Akeno-chan! You were wonderful out there!" Hinata exclaimed and surprising everyone, including herself when she ran over to the petite Littletit and embraced her passionately with a kiss.

The men and boys that witnessed the scene could not help but find it extremely arousing. For Kurenai, it was the greatest scene in her life thus far. Hinata was truly blossoming into a fine kunoichi…and deep down glad that Hinata was okay with making out with someone of the same sex, even if that other wasn't human. She and Anko had moments such as Hinata was experiencing now, but before Pokegirls arrived, they could never openly reveal their affection as love between two people of the same sex was always a taboo in the public's eye. But now with the way things were changing…maybe she and Anko could be a bit bolder with their own exploits, and now Kurenai had something else to teach Hinata…when they could get a moment of privacy.

Who knows? Maybe she could teach all the girls that managed to become genin the secret art of pleasuring another woman. She knew Anko would be a willing demonstration and provide her own bits of personal experience. Thinking on that, she'd have to set up a meeting with the Hokage to consider a new lesson program to train the younger feminine generation of the seductive arts, especially since having a Pokégirl was going to be part of their shinobi career. She watched on as Hinata turned from the smiling, dazed Littletit to give her Bratini the same attention, who eagerly swooned into her arms and embraced her back. After the make-out session, Hinata went over to join her fellow genin and thoroughly passed out as her first intimate experience and fight had exhausted her completely. But before she completely passed out, she smiled happily as she curled herself into Konoka's scaly arms with Akeno hugging her other side.

"I wish I had my camera…" Kurenai murmured, only to suddenly hear a snapshot of a camera go off. She whipped her head around and saw Asuma tucking his camera back into his vest.

He winked at her. "I'll send it once I get it developed."

Kurenai blushed for a brief moment and then nodded her thanks. Asuma smiled back and took a long drag from his cigarette, and then looked back at the forest. "Hmm, time's almost up…"

**xXx**

Sasuke thrashed against his attacker. He tried to go for his kunai pouch so he could cut whatever had latched onto his ankle, but another one of those vines around and wrapped around his wrist when he tried, jerking it away. He attempted to wrestle his wrist free, but the vine felt as strong as shinobi metal-wire. All he heard as he struggled and yelled was a constant giggling. It didn't take him long to know he was captured by one of the creatures that now dwelled in the forest. It had been cunning enough for him to not notice it and that made him furious that he wasn't able to. He should be stronger! He had to be…how else would be to avenge…

He quickly pushed those distractive thoughts away. Right now he was in serious danger and needed to gather his wits if he was going to get out of it. "You better let me go!" he shouted.

"Heh heh, but you're soooo cute! I can't let you go, not after waiting for someone to stumble along my way," a seductive and young voice replied as a face appeared from the growth next to him.

The first thing that caught Sasuke's attention was the green skin and dark-green patches covering random parts of her body. Her hair looked like it was completely made of vine-like dreadlocks and her chest was very impressive to behold, ranging at least a C-cup. He saw her carrying something on her back, a very large plant bulb. It started to move on its own as a strange powder started to fall from it, and that was when Sasuke realized she wasn't carrying the plant-bulb…it was attached to her. In fact, it was from that bulb on her back that the vines used to trap him came from. They wiggled lively from her sides and moved to drag and turn Sasuke onto his back.

"From that curious look on your face I can assume you've never seen a Boobisaur before," the plant-like girl giggled, her bulb shackling more and sending more powder floating around them.

The powder was starting to get into Sasuke's nose and he was forced to breathe it in before he realized the danger. He started to feel a burning need and his shorts were starting to become very uncomfortable to be in. Looking up in alarm, he demanded with as snarl. "What are you doing to me?"

"Just some Lust Dust, my darling," the Boobisaur cued down at him, crawling up over him to straddle his waist and rub her bare groin against the swollen bulge getting harder and harder in his shorts. She moaned huskily and cupped her own breasts and gave them a squeeze before running her hands up through her vine-like hair. "Mmm, you're a decent size for one so young. I'm gonna enough riding you…"

"R-Riding me?" Sasuke blanched.

She giggled once more and leaned down so her healthy chest rested against his face, jiggling them over his mouth and nose teasingly. "Yes…It's very hard for my kind to have sex with our bulbs, so we have to either be on top or get down on all fours and be drilled from behind. Don't worry, I'll let you do anything you want to me…but first I wanna do what I want."

Sasuke struggled even harder to get free from the vines. He wasn't going to suffer this humiliation. He would not be used in this manner. He was an Uchiha, an elite! Letting his instinct for survival kick in, Sasuke reached out with his mouth and as hard as he could, he bit down on the Boobisaur's boob, getting it right near the areola and nipple. Not expecting to be hurt in such a way, the Boobisaur shrieked out in pain and pulled away from him, grabbing her wounded breast. The vines shook as she withered in pain and that was all Sasuke needed to free his wrists and go for his kunai pouch.

Pulling out one of his kunai, he wiggled out from under the Boobisaur and kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. The blow knocked her away from him and she cringed more in pain and then he was on top of her in a flash, kunai posed to slash out her throat and bearing down at her with hard, angry eyes. "Never underestimate me!" Sasuke spat into her face, beginning to lower the kunai to finish her off.

She looked up at him pleadingly and whimpered out in fear. "Y-You win! I submit, please, don't!"

His hand stopped and he glared down at her. "How do I know you mean that?"

"B-Because if you let me live….I-I'll become your Pokégirl! I'll do whatever you desire, no matter what it is!" she said desperately.

He narrowed his eyes and his handed tightened around his kunai. He was still angry at how easily he had been caught and then humiliated by this creature. How just a moment ago, she was going to have her way with him no matter what he said or did. Seeing that he wasn't convinced, the Boobisaur sweetened the deal.

"I can lure other Pokégirls for you! My kind has ways of sensing what goes on in any forest…a-and my Lust Dust! It can be used to make other Pokegirls needy for sex! I can help you get more 'girls for your harem!" she said quickly, her frightened eyes never leaving the deadly tip of his kunai.

"I was told…sex or violence was all your kind respected. So if all I need to do to ensure your loyalty is to have sex with you, right?" Sasuke said.

"Yes! It creates the bond needed to make us submissive and connect with someone," the Boobisaur answered.

Sasuke weighed his options of whether or not kill her. If she did become his then he would have a great tracker and someone obviously skilled in trapping on his side, and then he could have his pick of whatever creature resided outside of Konoha. But if she was lying and planning on using sex as a temptation to get him to let down his guard, then he'd only be a fool and a dead one in the end. Once more, as if understanding what he was thinking about, the Boobisaur slowly parted her legs, rolling her hips so she righted on the ground on her right hip and fully exposing herself to him. Her vines snaked up her body and up her arms started tying her wrists together as she raised them over her head.

"I only have two vines…I'll stay in whatever position you want that doesn't require me being on my back. It's very painful to my bulb if I try to have sex like that," she said softly.

Sasuke could not stop his eyes from roaming over her naked body. She was indeed extremely attractive and her body was the ideal of sexiness. He was then reminded of his own arousal as he felt himself twitch in his uncomfortable shorts. Lowering the kunai, he kept it in his hand as he started to undo his shorts. "…I promise, if you try to double-cross me…I will finish what I started."

Gaining back some of her confidence, the Boobisaur smiled and widened her leg more for him. "Right now, I just want you to start fucking me…that's all I really care for."

Working one-handed to get his shorts finally off, Sasuke kneeled down and awkward got himself position in front of her womanly entrance. He started to feel very shy and nervous as he tried to keep his nerve and move closer to her waiting body. "…N-Never done this before," he admitted softly.

"Don't worry, darling…Pata is here to guide you if you let her," the Boobisaur purred alluringly to him.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "Pata? Is that your name?"

She nodded and winked at him. "It is until you give me a new one, my soon-to-be-master!"

"Master?" Sasuke repeated softly. He found he really liked being called that and it aided in re-sparking his confidence, and then he started to move and glide himself inside her body, finding no resistance at all as he sheathed fully in her, gaining a load moan of satisfaction from the Boobisaur.

"Oh, Sukebe I've waited so long to have a dick inside me again!" Pata moaned and started rocking her hips to urge him to move. "Please, please tame me good, my master!"

It seemed a part of Sasuke was waiting for her to give her consent, because as soon as she begged him, his hips started rocketing back and forth, slapping his flesh against hers. He rolled his eyes back some as he relished the feel of her warmth and velvety inner walls hugging around him and milking his member as he moved in and out of her. She sighed lustfully and pushed her chest up to give her new master a show as her large breasts bounced wildly thanks to his actions. As they continued on like this, as Sasuke was working her and himself to that critical breaking point of ultimate pleasure, he thought in the back of his mind.

_'…Why was I so stupid to be hesitant around girls?'_

**xXx**

Time was almost up. Kakashi was starting to worry that no one else was going to make it back in time. If the Uchiha didn't show up, then kami help them all when the council decides to raise hell on the Sandaime. His brooding was interrupted when his sharp ears caught the sound of numerous excited giggles and laughter coming from the forest. He shot a look at his fellow Jōnin and they all armed themselves and readied for what they all assumed might be a horde of Pokégirls coming to attack them. He was about to order the genin to make a hasty retreat when he stopped and stared in disbelief as the clan heir of the Akimichi came strutting out, a Pokégirl in each arm…and a huge group following in behind him.

"What the hell he do? Fuck the entire forest?" Genma uttered in bafflement at the number of Pokégirls that continued to pour out of the forest behind the widely grinning Choji.

Kurenai had a very deep blush on her face and a look of wonder at the chubby boy. Everyone was aware that the Akimichi clan were a hearty bunch and with their body-based jutsus, they had great stamina and endurance, but it had been a secret among all kunoichi if those two traits also included activities in the bedroom, especially since the Akimichi could increase the size of 'any' part of their body. Apparently, Choji….was a true prodigy. Anko was going to win a lotta bets after this news and revaluation came out, and she and Anko were going to have a very fun time spending all those winnings, as Anko had once bragged about seeing an Akimichi in action once out on a mission. No one would believe a clan of fat people could actually be sex gods in reality. A faint giggle escaped the genjutsu-user as she already started picking what kind of red wine she wanted to celebrate their winnings with.

Ino and Shikamaru stared like idiots as their chubby friend strolled up to the Jōnin with his own personal harem army in tow. Zazie was paying more attention to the various kinds of Pokégirls the fat boy had managed to tame in his two hour limit. "Hmm, he seems to be blessed with an extremely high libido, even for a human male."

Shikamaru dropped his dumb expression and was suddenly started smirking. "I've never seen Choji look so happy before."

Ino was still getting over her own shock. Looking at all the Pokégirls that kept swarming around her big-boned friend, seeing the way they were gleaming with desire for him, made her wonder a bit more about her friend in a way she hadn't ever thought she'd consider. For a brief moment her eyes dropped down below his waist and lock on what all Choji's Pokégirls were staring at so blatantly at.

Zazie spotted quite a few elf-like Pokégirls among Choji's horde, and then went wide-eyed when she saw one elf Pokégirl that was robed in green a beauty green dress that hugged her slender body like a second-skin. Her regal bearings and the power that flowed around her quickly identified her. "He caught an ElfQueen…that is indeed impressive."

"ElfQueen? Are they powerful?" Shikamaru wondered, turning to his Drow-Zee.

"As their name states, they are literally royalty among the elf-race of Pokégirls. They are natural born leaders of any colony of elves that gather. She governs the colony and has powers that came tame a forest, improving it and shaping it to their will so human, Pokégirl, and nature can live in harmony," Zazie explained but there was a subtle tone in her voice that made her appear wary.

Shikamaru easily caught it as he could almost feel she was very nervous for some reason. "What's the problem you're not telling me?" Shikamaru asked lightly, pulling her into his arms and murmuring into her ear. "It's okay…you can tell me."

Zazie immediately relaxed into his arms, finding strength through him. "…My kind aren't seen too well among the other elf-kind. Drow-Zee's are considered inferior types of elves compared to the others and are seen more as a low-class…servant-types, if you will."

A growl came out of Shikamaru and he hugged her tightly. "Let them try insulting you…I'll take care of them."

A blush crossed over Zazie's face and she swooned into his arms. "…Thank you."

He nodded and idly started stroking her hair as he kept a critical eye on all of the elf-type Pokégirl's flocking about his best friend. One of them stood out from the others, one with oval-shaped wings and was trying her best to spoon in against Choji's body as he walked up to the Jōnin. She stopped when she saw Kurenai and then buzzed right up to her and licked her lips. "Oh, hunky master! Here's another 'girl to join the party!" she said excitedly.

"Hena, whoa! She's not a Pokégirl!" Choji warned, looking somewhat afraid at the Jonin, not wishing to insult the superior officer.

Hena just tilted her head and then looked closer at Kurenai. "You su~re? She has beautiful red eyes! She could be one!" she said in a playful tone.

"I'm not…." Kurenai growled lightly at the little flying creature.

"Good taming will find that out," Hena quipped eagerly.

"Hena! That's enough!" Choji barked, surprising everyone with the solid authority he put into the order.

Pouting in disappointment, the Hentaicute buzzed back over to Choji's side and shrunk herself down small enough to sit on his shoulder, idly kicking her feet into the air.

Choji looked at Kurenai and smiled apologetically. "S-Sorry..."

"No, you handled your Pokégirl well, Choji," Kurenai complimented and then turned to her fellow Jōnin. "Seeing as he has his own personal army…how should we conduct his second state of the test?"

Kakashi stepped up. "All he has to do is pick which ones he wants to aid him in his battle. The others will just have to sit back and watch…" he raised a finger to make sure he had all of Choji's harems' attention. "But…if any who are not picked by Choji enters the fight, he loses by default."

A collective groan came from Choji's harem, but then the ElfQueen patted Choji. "If my King does not choose me, I will see that none interfere with his challenge," she said with very regal, polite manner.

Thinking it best to play it safe, Choji did not pick his ElfQueen to help him fight, feeling she'll keep to her word and make sure his other 'girls don't mess him up. He picked a pair of Pokégirls that looked completely normal, at least at first they did. One girl was holding a wooden sword in her hands, posed at her side as though it were a real katana. The other girl he chose wore a bandanna over her forehead and wielded an oval-shaped shield on her arm. Hena also was picked to join the fight, why exactly no one could figure as the fairy-like Pokégirl didn't seem to be much of a fighter.

Everyone wondered why he didn't pick more from his harem to battle, but it was evident that he could easily win if he did. He may had wanted to make it fair, and if so, had gained respect from all the Jōnin. As Choji stepped up with his chosen Pokégirls, the ElfQueen ushered the others back, being polite but giving them all a firm look to keep them in place. Choji picked Asuma as his Jonin opponent and as soon as the battle commence, everyone, including Shikamaru was surprised with the battle tactics the chubby Akimichi boy had chosen to enact. The Pokégirl with the wooden sword had gone in for the first strike, wielding her weapon as though it were a real blade in a downward strike.

Asuma had blocked it in time with his combat knives, having channeled wind-chakra into them to make them stronger, but he was shocked when his knees almost gave out from the force the Pokégirl had focused into the strike. He managed to counter her with a swift kick in the gut and dashed straight for Choji, who was smirking mischievously. Asuma then found out why Choji was so calm, because as soon as he was within five feet of Choji, he was bounced back as a force-field appeared in his path. The Pokégirl with the shield had her arm raised and moving forward with her force-field up and made Asuma retreat back to the wooden sword wielder Pokégirl.

While he was fending off the offensive and defensive Pokégirls, Choji was talking to Hena, forming a plan. As soon as he was done, the little Hentaicute shrunk so small, she was almost as small as a fly. Everyone but the keenest eyes lost track of her as she zipped underneath Asuma and then grew in rapid size, grabbing Asuma by his ankles and continuing to grow until she was twice the man's size. As she was doing this, Choji began using one of his clan's jutsus, expanding the size of his body until it was as round as a ball and tucking in his arms and legs and his head until he was a perfect ball and began spinning to build up momentum, then launched himself. Asuma was too busy deflecting the other Pokégirls attacks to try and free himself, and by the time they backed off and he went to free himself, he was slammed by the massive size ball form of Choji. Hena let go of Asuma at the last second and shrunk back down to her child-like size and watched as her master rolled with the Jonin trapped in his body and rolled along with him until he slammed into the trunk of a tree.

When he made contact, there was a burst of smoke and Choji bounced off the tree like a rubber ball, but there was no sign of Asuma. Choji returned to his normal form and tried searching for the Jonin, afraid he might have overdone it, but then a pat on his head alerted him and he spun around to stare at a completely winded and dirt-covered Asuma, smiling down at him.

"Good work, Choji. You really planned that one out," Asuma praised.

Choji smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "I had help from Michiko, my ElfQueen. She thought which girls would help suit my battle style."

"Well, she was correct. Those girls really kept me on my toes until you could distract me long enough to move in for the finisher," Asuma added. "What was that shield thing, anyway?"

"A simple barrier spell, but for a Shieldmaiden like myself, we can make them extremely powerful," the Pokégirl with the shield answered, coming over to her master's side.

"A Shieldmaiden, huh? What are you then?" Asuma asked, looking over to the wooden-sword user.

"Slicer is what my breed is called," she said, tucking her weapon to her side.

"That was a good strike, you really are strong," Asuma complimented, making the Slicer blush at the praise, nodding her head slightly to him.

Asuma smirked and joined his fellow Jonin, slightly limping back to them. He was very proud that the next Ino-Shika-Cho generation all passed and each one of them showing a strength they'll need if they wanted to survive. One thing bugged him, though. His father, the Sandaime himself, hadn't mentioned anything about team formations during the meeting that talked about the new genin test method. He wondered exactly what the old professor was going to do after this year's batch of genin passed their final test. Either way, he was looking forward to training the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

But he was still thinking in the old ways…

**xXx**

Sarutobi surveyed the finished buildings in Training Ground 12. The chunin had just completed moving all the furniture in the newly crafted homes for the passing genin. "Yes, this should do nicely! At least this will be a good trial to see how well this new breed of genin will do with what's to come."

An elderly man and woman walked up beside Sarutobi, both with ever present frowns on their faces. "The first would not approve of this change in team formation. It has always been three genin to one Jōnin instructor. "

"Yes, but that was in the old ways before the seal was broken. We humans have been sheltered too long from the reality of our pasts. It is time we incorporated these creatures into our lives as they should have been a long time ago rather than hiding from them. All we accomplish is prolonging the inevitable," Sarutobi replied sagely, puffing away at his pipe. "The world is too dangerous to rely on the old ways. I feel if the Shodaime were here, he too, would agree with me that we need to adapt along with the changes."

"I still feel this is a mistake. There was a reason things were set the way they were," the elder man grumbled.

"Nothing remains the same, that is the way of life," Sarutobi quickly retorted, then continued puffing away at his pipe, signaling he was done with this discussion. His mind was set and he had much to do and some part of him continued to whisper his time was running short. It had been growing in strength as each day went by, and it seemed fate was once again against him by limiting what he will be able to do to protect those he loved and his precious village.

**xXx**

Harem List:

Naruto's Harem: Torch Chick (Yuuna), Boobcat (Makie)

Shikamaru's Harem: Drow-Zee (Zazie)

Hinata's Harem: Bratini (Konoka), Littletit (Akeno)

Shino's Harem: Gypsy (name not known), Butitsfree (name not known), Ladyba (name not known)

Ino's Harem: Bunnygirl (name not known)

Sasuke's Harem: Boobisaur (Pata)

Sakura's Harem: Pri-Mate (Shimada), Parasyte (Himeji, using Sakura as her host)

Choji's Harem: Hentaicute (Hena), ElfQueen (Michiko), Slicer (name not known), Shieldmaiden (name not known)…and a bucket load more of Pokégirl…a true harem for all to strive for!

Kiba's Harem: Oh come on, it's obvious now what's going to happen here.

**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
Evolves: ****Ivywhore**** (normal)  
Evolves From: None**

**ELFQUEEN, the Regal Forest Queen Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Plant/Magic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Caretaker of forests, ruler among elves. Lands an ElfQueen and a team of Elves cultivate have a 220% crop yield, however they make poor pets in urban areas and rapidly sicken in polluted regions.  
Libido: Average to High (can become Extreme with Tamers they are emotionally attached to)  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Plant, Ground, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Fire, Dark, Fighting  
Attacks: Power Bolt, Dazzle, Reflect, Heal, Command Plants, Summon (Elf-types save for Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens), Rose Whip, Wood Tower, Grass Floor, Lance  
Enhancements: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magic Affinity, Gardener, Enhanced Hearing (x4)  
Disadvantages: Takes double damage from Fire attacks.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: ****Elf**** (orgasm)**

**SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: human diet  
Role: fencers, frontline fighters  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Normal, Magic  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Psychic  
Attacks: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter  
Enhancements: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
Evolves: ****Gladiatrix**** (Round Stone), ****Valkyrie**** (battle stress), ****Ronin**** (normal), ****Piratit**** (Water Stone)  
Evolves From: None**

**SHIELDMAIDEN, the Defensive Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Uncommon to Very Rare (All Leagues)  
Diet: human style food, with the exception of red meat  
Role: bodyguards  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Shield, Tackle, Bellyflop  
Enhancements: Psychic abilities, armored skin  
Evolves: ****Barriermaiden**** (Cunnydew nectar)  
Evolves From: ****Ingenue**** (Psi Crystal)**


End file.
